Changing our Story
by grace2020
Summary: This story takes place after episode 10 and will follow rest of the episodes to a certain point. Casey realizes that he cares for Dawson, but is it too late in more ways than one? Dawson is faced with almost losing her best friend and being rejected by Casey. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters of Chicago Fire. I am only a fan with mind filled with creativity.

This story is based on Dawson and Casey. I plan to follow the episodes up to a certain point. The story starts from episode 1x11.

Chapter One

Dawson

The only thing I can feel is pain radiating from my whole body. The pain in my head is throbbing, paralyzing, and unmanageable. I try to push the pain a side to open my eyes, but when I do the light is bright, I immediately shut them closed. I try again, this time I succeed. I look around taking in this mess I'm surrounded in; medical supplies have been thrown around, broken glass everywhere. I reach up and touch my head and feel my blood on my finger tips. Then the memory comes flooding back to me, like a damn that has just been broken. I remember being out on a call with Leslie Shay. We had just finished working a scene, Shay was trying to get information from date with Casey. We talked about getting margaritas after shift, then boom! The ambulance was hit.

"Shay!" I scream out, but I hear nothing.

I call out her name again and the only thing that I can hear is my own breathing. I feel the panic and adrenaline rise through my entire body. I go to stand up, but I can feel on weight my legs, pinning me to the down. I look down to find the gurney has landed on my lower half of my body. I my strength to push the gurney off of me and that's when I noticed a pain coming from right calf. I have to reach Shay, I keep telling myself. I stand up with the help of the side wall of what once was the ambulance and call out for Shay again, still no answer.

I continue to call out her name as I move to the back of the ambulance, still no answer. I finally reach Shay; she is unresponsive and covered in blood.

"Shay" I yell louder. I immediately bend down to check for reactive pupils. Her pupils are responding, thank God I tell myself. I can hear the sirens approaching.

"They're coming" I tell Shay, "just hold on, just hold on" I keep telling her. "It's going to be okay" at this point I don't know if I'm telling the truth.

Casey

I couldn't believe everything I just heard, matt thought as he was waiting in line to collect his personal effects from the front desk. Matt continued to think about his mom and the situation she put his whole family in. Lost in thought, Matt didn't realize the line had moved so quickly and the man at the front desk was handing him his keys, wallet, and cell phone. Before Matt could give the man back the visitor's badge, he noticed a text message from the Chief. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He quickly unclipped the badge from his belt and ran out the door towards his truck.

Dawson

I was trying to keep up, as the doctors and EMTS wheeled Shay into the hospital. I can't believe this is happening, we were joking around and now Shay is fighting for her life. The tears I had been trying hold back began to slowly stream down my face. I could the doctors asking questions and then I noticed they were looking at me.

"Is she allergic to anything?" they asked moving quickly by the gurney.

"No" I said, trying to bring myself back into the moment. I stop at the desk as they wheel Shay down the hall. I start cry again but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face the Chief. I can see the concern and sadness in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks me looking at the blood running down my face. I nod my head causing more pain.

"How is Shay?" Chief asked taking his hand off of my shoulder.

"They don't know, it's really touch and go" I said trying to keep it together and taking a few steps. Chief doesn't say anything, but he notices my limp. "We were talking and…"

"It's going to be okay. We need to get you checked out"

"Chief I'm…"

"Gabriela, the best thing you can do for Shay is get yourself checked out."

"Really…"I try to protest again.

"No, this is not a request" Chief gives me the look I know so well. I know it's not any use to argue with him. I also know that Shay would kick my ass if I don't go see a doctor. Chief guides me to the waiting nurse.

Casey

He finally reached Lakeshore Hospital; it felt like it took forever. He just kept thinking this should have never happened. His heart was pounding and his body filled with panic, concern, and anger. Every second that past felt like an hour.

He walked through the doors and found everyone waiting for news. He walked over to the chief and the rest of the men.

"What have you heard?" he asked, not sure if there had been an update.

"Head injury" Mouch answered, looking down at the floor.

I tried to think of the next thing to say but I needed a second to process the information.

"So, the other driver," he tried to search for the right words and choke down his anger. "The tow truck, was he DUI or…"

"No," Otis stated shaking his head in disbelief. "The breathalyzer came up negative."

"It was a stupid freak thing" Mills said, as he moved in his seat. "The truck blew a tire."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing; a simple thing could have ended Shay's and Dawson's life. His breath caught in throat just thinking about her.

She was one of the closest friends and lately she has been the woman he has come to depend on. He knew that he made a mistake at the Christmas party, when he didn't kiss her. He wanted to wait, because he knew he needed time to deal with his mom and his sister. He tried to explain that he wanted to do it right, but the hurt and rejection on Gabby's face told him he hadn't explained it well enough.

Casey finally turned to the chief and asked him the question he had been avoiding because he was afraid of the answer. "What about Dawson?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey

There are moments in life where a few seconds can seem like an eternity, moments when we forget how to breathe because it is much easier just to stop breathing all together. For Matt, waiting for someone to tell him about Dawson, felt like a lifetime. He knew she had been hurt, but he didn't know the extent of her injuries. He just needed someone to tell him she was going to be okay. He needed someone to tell him they were all going to be okay.

Chief Boden turned around to face Matt, "she is being examined right now. She has a cut on her forehead and cut up her leg. Overall, I think she will be okay."

Matt looked down at the ground and gave thanks for one miracle, but he was still waiting on another.

A Day Later

Today is Dawson's first day back since the accident. Matt was thankful that she came out alive. He didn't think he could handle losing another person in his life. Matt tried to call Dawson after she had been released from the hospital, but she didn't return his phone call. He wasn't sure if she was too tried to call him back or if she was avoiding him because of the Christmas party.

Matt realized after the accident and may be even before, that he truly does care about her. He just wants to the man that she deserves and be the kind of guy that is truly there for her.

Matt walked into the break room, everyone was seated in their normal spots, but instead of busting each other's balls, the men sat with somber looks on their faces. The room was quite, with most men keeping to themselves. Since the accident, it seems we're all taking it one day at a time. Matt starts to walk towards the counter, unsure of what to do or what to say. I just keep hoping that everything will be okay, but before I can reach the kitchen I hear the men begin to clap and shout. I turn around to find Gabriela Dawson standing in the doorway. I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful. It takes everything I have not to run to her and wrap her in my arms. I try to brace myself before I do anything stupid. I quickly walk to her and stretch my arms out, bringing her into a hug. In that moment when I touched her, all my worry over the last twenty-four hours melted away. It was like all the weight I had been carrying inside of me was gone. In that moment I felt like I was home.

Dawson

After being in the hospital and checking in on Shay, I was heading to the firehouse. I need something, anything to take my mind off of yesterday. In a single moment I almost lost my best friend, it is something that plays in my head over and over again. I think of all the things I could have done different or how I should have known. I know this is not healthy thinking but I can't help internalize the accident. Shay is in the hospital and I'm here.

I had reached the firehouse without even realizing it. Today was my first day back since the accident, I knew it was going to be difficult without Shay here, but I needed some sort of normalcy in my life and this was the best I could do. I just couldn't stop thinking of Shay, the doctors assured me that she was stable and if there were any change in her condition they would call me immediately. Just keep thinking positive, I keep telling myself.

I began the short walk from my car to the side door of the firehouse. Most of the time I would just walk right in and start work, but today was different. Not only did I not have Shay with me, but today would be the first day I would face Casey since the Christmas party. I didn't know how I should react to him, would he want to talk about my embarrassing rejection or would he avoid me like the plague. Either way, I knew that our friendship would never be the same again.

I take in a deep breath of fresh air while I still can, then I open the heavy side door. I could see the opening to the break room as I walked past the trucks. This my chance now to run right into the locker room and hope Casey didn't see me or face him and see where our friendship stands. I knew it was too late to be a chicken and I knew that I needed to face him now. Before I could let my nerves talk me out of it, I walked into the break room to find all the guys sitting around.

"Hey Dawson!" Mills shouted as he looked up from the kitchen. Everyone else's eyes moved in my direction at the same time. I could see their expressions change on their faces; smiles replaced the sad looks as they all began to holler at me. In that moment, I looked straight ahead and into the eyes of Matt Casey. I could see his smile spread across his face when his eyes made contact with mine. My stomach started to feel funny as he moved towards me. He then extended his arms out and I knew we were going to be okay. Our friendship was going to make it! As he wrapped his long arms around me I felt comfort for the first time in a while.

He held me in his embrace and whispered to me that he was glad I was okay, and then he pulled away. I nodded and smiled at him. I didn't know what else to do, a part of me felt like I was going to burst because he just held me and another part of me felt like I was going to die.

"Thanks" I said, as took a step back. I could tell everyone's eyes were on me. I knew they were waiting for an update on Shay's condition.

"Doctors said she is in stable condition and her vitals are good." I could a gasp escape from the room. It seemed everyone was holding their breath and now it felt like they could breathe again.

Chief Boden walked into the room and announced that Peter Mills will be Shay's replacement. I looked over at the new candidate, who had a smile on his face. Over the last few months, Mills and I have become good friends. We like to joke around with each other, but most importantly we enjoy cooking together. Lately, it seems like he has been flirting with me, but I have been known to read the signs all wrong, prime example Matt Casey.

As everyone gets back to what they were doing, I decide this is a good time to change the bandage on my leg. I begin to walk out of the room, as I do I hear foot steps behind me, and then I hear someone say my name. I turn around to find Kelly Severide has followed me out. I look into his blue eyes, and notice something is not right. He seems agitated and unsteady.

"You saw Shay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I reply, not sure where this is going.

"They said no visitors."

"I wasn't a visitor; I was getting checked out myself"

"Oh yeah, are you okay?" Severide responded sheepishly, like he had forgotten.

"Yeah, thanks" I say as I walk away. I try to reason with myself, the reason for his behavior is because Shay, but no matter what I tell myself, there is a nagging feeling in my gut that won't go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawson

I never thought of Kelly Severide as a man with a dark side or the type of person to hide things. After talking with him outside of Shay's hospital room, my opinion has changed. My instincts were right on the money, there was something really wrong. He tried to make it sound like I was imaging it, but I could see it on his face that I struck the right nerve. He was high.

I made it back to the firehouse and realized that with all of this new information I'm still trying to process, I forgot to change the bandage on my leg. Now that I think of my leg, I can feel the moisture seeping through the badge.

I limp myself into the locker room and take a seat on the long wooden bench. I reach across the empty isle and open my locker to retrieve my first aid kit. I placed the kit next to me and begin to roll up my pant leg. I wince as the material moves across the sore sensitive area. The pain has been killing me all day. As I begin to remove the once white bandage, I hear footsteps moving closer to me. I immediately place the bandage over the wound and roll down my pant leg. I glance up to see Casey watching me.

"You should have taken a few days off" he said as his smiles and walks around me.

"Like you would have" I answer back, hoping that he didn't see my leg. I know that he knows about the cut, but I don't want anyone worrying about me. Everyone should be focus on Shay. I also don't want any special treatment over a damn cut. I just want things back to normal.

"I want to talk to you about the Christmas party" Oh shit, I say to myself as I hear these words leave his mouth. He wants to discuss one of my most embarrassing moments. The rejection I should have seen coming a mile away. I knew that he wasn't over Hallie, yet I let myself go there and believe that he thought of me in that kind of way. God, I'm so stupid.

Casey

"If I seemed distracted… I guess, I was. I am dealing with some stuff" Matt couldn't believe that was stumbling like an idiot. He wanted to tell her everything, but knew that right now was not the time or the place. He didn't need Dawson to feel sorry for him, after everything that has happened.

"You can always talk to me about anything or stuff" before Dawson could finish her sentence the dispatch came over the PA system, "Ambulance 61". Dawson stood up and headed out of the locker room, but before she was out of sight she said, "I hope it works out, whatever it is."

I could tell in that moment of her walking away, that I didn't explain that I wanted her but it wasn't a good time to bring her into my crazy life. How do you tell the girl that you're crazy about, that my mom killed my dad and she might get out of prison with my help. I just wanted to tell her that I do care, but this is the second time that I have blown my chance. I ran my hand threw my hair, hoping that I would get a third and really talk to her.

Dawson

Mills and I arrive on scene, a nice house in a nice neighborhood. We both grab our gear and walk up the stairs to wooden front door. I knock and announce that we are here, but there is no answer. Mills looks through the window "I see a woman down and not moving."

"We got to get in, break the window" Mills grabs the oxygen bag from his shoulder and slams it into the door's window, breaking the glass. I reach my hand through the newly opened window and turn the lock.

We rush over to the unresponsive woman, as we begin to assess the situation; we hear a growling sound coming from the front door we just came in through. We both look up to find a large German Sheppard standing in the doorway. We both take a slow step back, so the dog will not startle, but the dog starts to lunge towards us.

Mills and I turn and run farther into the kitchen. I look to the right and notice an open pantry door. I grab Mills' arm to direct him into the open room. As he follows me, he grabs the door and shuts it behind him.

We are unsure of what to do. Both of us trying to catch our breath after the brief encounter with the large dog. After a moment we realize that we are standing very close to one another, I try to look away.

"It smells nice, like a vanilla candle" Mills states as he tries to break the silence.

I on the other hand, am embarrassed by his comment because I know what he smells. "That's my body lotion" I mumble. I never noticed before how strong the scent really was.

Unsure of how to get out of the situation, I start to think logically. I begin to call for assistance. Before I can push the button, Mills hand me a diabetic bar, telling me to open it. I do as he instructed, wondering what was he thinking. He pulls out a needle and I realize his master plan. I must say that I am impressed with his quick thinking.

Mills opens the door and throws the bar out the waiting dog. Now we just have to wait a few minutes to see if the plan works.

All the way back to the firehouse Mills and I were laughing about our newest adventure. I couldn't believe how hard I was laughing, after everything this is exactly what I needed. With the help of Mills the weight of the accident seems lighter.

When we get into the break room, we shared the story with all of our colleges. We tell them about the almost dog attack and how we were able to save the woman.

"My family grew up with dogs, I'm not afraid" I stated as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"She was scared" Mills said looking at Casey.

Casey stopped and turned around "Oh yeah?" he asked, watching the two of us.

"What about you? You almost hit the ceiling" I shout out

"I was trying to make myself bigger. That is Survival skill number one".

"You're just making yourself a larger severing size. Where I'm from you haul your ass out of there".

Casey

Listening to Mills and Dawson talk about their story bothered me. I tried not to show it, but the way they were talking to each other and knowing that they hang out! I just can't help but feel this jealousy serge through my body. I watch the way he looks at her and I know that feeling all too well, he does care about her, but she just can't see it.

I need to walk away, before anyone can tell. I walk right out of the break room and into my office. If I catch up on some paper work, I'll be able to ignore my feelings. As I start to work, I hear a knocking on my door; I look up to see Cruz. I nod my head for him to come in.

Dawson

I had spent a large amount of time cooking dinner for Shay's return home, but after Severide and I talked to her about his plan, she agreed to go back to their apartment. Now I'm stuck with this wonderful meal for no one but me to enjoy.

On my way home from the hospital, I called Mills to invite him over for a home cooked meal. I really enjoyed working with him today and he was becoming a great friend. Food was something we both had in common and I knew that he would appreciate the time and effort that went into making this meal. So, why the hell not, invite him over.

Peter meant me outside of my apartment. I was glad he didn't have any plans tonight. As we unlocked the door to my apartment, I explained to him how I planned this meal for Shay. He just smiles as he placed his black jacket over the chair in the living room. He followed me into the kitchen as I told him the menu for the evening. He listened intently and a smiled crept up on his face with each passing second.

"The only thing missing is desert", I said as he placed the tray of food down on the counter.

"I'll whip something up" he turned around and opens the fridge to look for things he could use.

"Something to follow this meal?" I asked with a smile.

"Now don't get cocky" he replied turning around.

"It's not cocky if you can back it up. Didn't Peter Mills just say that not too long ago?"

Casey

As I'm walking up the steps to my sister's house, I can't shake an eerie feeling taking over me. I'm trying to not let it get to me, but it keeps coming back.

I knock on the dark colored door. Kristy answers after a few seconds. I can tell she is trying to mend our relationship, but it is still really strained.

"Hey Matt" she has a small smile on her stressed face. I know that right now is not a good time to bring up the mom situation, but I need to do this.

"Can we talk a second before we go in?"

"Yeah sure."

"I know we have had our differences in the past, but I wanted to tell you I'm going to testify on mom's behalf". The look on her face says it all, she is not pleased with my decision.

"Can you wait here?"

"Yeah, sure"

She walks into the house. I'm not sure what is doing. She didn't give anything away.

"This is for you" she hands me a piece of paper.

"It's Violet's school picture. I was going to give it to you after dinner".

Dawson

I must say dinner was delicious, including the desert. After dinner we took some wine and settled into the living room. We began to talk about our plans for the future, I told him about medical school. We started to joke around and laughing. It has been too long since I laughed this hard.

Mills began quizzing me on all the bones in the body. He first touched my arm, then my chest. In those fleeting moments, his touch burned my skin. My breathing became uneven, my heart pounded. We stared at each other until he touched my jaw. Neither one of us could hold back, we leaned into one another at the same time, our lips crashing together. There was no hesitation, our hunger for one another grew and took over. Mills lay on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I didn't push him away. The feeling of being wanted was exactly what I needed.

Casey

Leaving my sister's I needed someone to talk to, someone that I trusted. I grabbed my phone and began to scroll down the list of contacts. I knew who I was looking for, but I didn't stop until I found her picture. I take a moment and stare at the picture of us, her beautiful smile. I began to feel better just by looking at her. I hit the call button and waited for her sweet kind voice to fill my ears, but she didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dawson

I had just gotten off shift about an hour ago. I was beginning to take the peppers and the wine out of the fridge, when I heard a knock on my front door. I wasn't expecting anyone, I thought to myself as I walked towards the front door. I looked through the peep hole and quickly opened the door.

"Hey" I said as I came face to face with Matt Casey. "What are you doing here?" I tried not to sound surprised, but I was.

"I'm sorry, I should have called first" he said sounding unsure of himself.

"No, it's fine. Do you want to come in?" I held the door wider to encourage him to come in.

"Yeah, that would be great" He took a step closer, I could feel my heart begin to quicken its pace. He put his hand on the door, holding it so I could go in first. We both walked into my apartment, Matt closed the door as I headed walked to the kitchen.

"It smells great in here" he said, following me.

"Oh, thanks" I replied pouring a glass of wine. Matt stood on the other side of the counter. "Do you want some?" I asked holding the glass up.

"No thanks. Wine isn't really my thing" I nodded my head with a slight smile.

I could see Matt looking over at the stove. "I'm making my grandma's special chicken mac and cheese. Are you hungry?" I asked as I stirred the noodles.

"I wasn't until I walked in here" he leaned over the counter.

"Great! So what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about something" my stomach drops as I hear these words.

"Yeah, sure" I said placing the wooden spoon on the counter and turning to face Matt.

"I really didn't get a chance to explain my behavior at the Christmas party"

"It's okay Casey, I understand. You are dealing with a lot" I began to move away from the counter and turn off the heat on the stove. "I hope you and Callie are happy…"

"You think this is about Callie" Matt asked moving around the counter moving closer to me.

I turn around to face him, I don't want to but I need to know if I'm wrong. "I assumed that was the reason you didn't want to be with me"

"Gabby I want to be with you" before Matt can say anymore I closed the distance between us and I kissed him. I couldn't hold back anymore, he told me that he wanted me. I have been waiting so long for him to say those words. It took a second for Matt lips to respond, but they did! In that moment the earth came to a halt. I could feel Matt arms encircle my body; I warped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. My lips opened to his greeting Tongue.

A million thoughts are racing through my mind, but before I can fully comprehended a single one of them, Matt has lifted my up on the counter. He places himself between my legs. I can feel his hands moving to the bottom of my t-shirt. His fingers trace my skin under the clothing. I release my arms from his neck and raise my hands in the air, begging him to remove my clothing.

Matt pulls away and smiles as he sees me. He lifts the shirt over my head and throws it to the floor. I can feel his blue eyes travel over my body. I can hear him take in a deep breath and then he looks me in the eyes. "You are most beautiful woman I have ever seen".

I think I'm going to melt right here. He places his strong hands on my sides. He brings his full lips to mine and we begin to battle for control. As I begin to pull his shirt from his waist, a smell of bacon fills my nose. He stops kissing me and begins to look around the kitchen. He can now smell it too.

I open my eyes and find myself in my room, alone. A smile spreads across my face. It was a dream but a great dream. I stretch my arms over my head. I feel light and very free, almost too free. I look down and notice that I have no clothes on. Flashes from last night hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh shit, I think I race out of bed to throw some clothes on.

I hurry up and get dressed, the whole time thinking, what am I going to do? As I open my bedroom door the smell of bacon is even stronger. I then see Mills standing over my stove, cooking me breakfast. No one has ever cooked me breakfast before.

I'm not exactly sure what to say or do. I didn't mean for this happen and with us being co-workers I'm not sure how this will work out. I decide to play it cool.

Peter looks up from stirring the food "good morning" he says when he sees me.

"Good morning" I reply. "What time is it?"

"Seven" he states as he places the food from the pan onto the plate. He moved around the counter to bring the plate to me.

"What do we have going on here?"

"Just a little veggie scramble" he hands me the plate and kisses the top of my head.

I take the food and walk over to the kitchen table. I notice the empty bottle of wine from last night. "There's the culprit" I place the eggs down and bend down to look at the bottle. "Did we kill this whole thing last night?"

"Yeah, yeah we did" Peter answers back as he stands back in the kitchen.

I don't want Peter to think I do this sort of thing all the time, and I really don't want anyone finding out.

"Wine, I don't know why I do it, every time"

"Every time, you what?" Oh shit, now he thinks that I'm a totally slut. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut, I tell myself. May be I can blame it on the alcohol.

"I just get drunk" oh god, that sounds just as bad! I give a light laugh. Peter smiles too.

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going to tell anyone at work".

He caught on; I really thought that I was going a great job trying to be cool about the whole thing.

"I'm… It's not like I would be embarrassed" I try to reassure him that it's not him.

"Hey don't explain, we're on the same page" he smirks. "This is our thing, no one else's".

I can't help but smile at him. I feel that I can trust him, but I'm unsure about the rest of my feelings.

"Enjoy your eggs and I'll see you at work" he walks away to grab his jacket on the chair.

His words run through my mind, the only way I'm going to get over Casey is by trying something new. "Hey, Peter" I call. I turn around and walk over to him. He pauses and stares at me. I can tell I surprised him, hell I even surprised myself.

I grab the top of his blue shirt and pull him into a kiss. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before this chapter starts, I want to say thank you for all the encouragement and support! I hope you enjoy the story just as much as I like writing it! Thanks again!

Casey

I have been lying in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours. I can't take my mind off of my family's mess. I know that there is nothing that I can do to change the situation, I just feel that I'm caught in the middle and no matter what I decide someone I love is going to get hurt. If I choose to speak for mom at the hearing, then I know my barely there relationship with my sister is going to crumble. If I choose not to speak for mom, then I know there is no chance she will get out of prison and that would just break her. Then there is this whole thing with Cruz. I know that at the time he was trying to do the right thing, but letting a man die is something else.

I take in a deep breath of the morning air and look over at the clock on the night stand. My alarm will be going off in ten minutes; there is no point in hearing that awful sound. I reach over and hit the off button and start to get ready for the day.

Dawson

My stomach is in knots, it was one thing to have Mills at my apartment this morning, but it is a whole different ball game at work. I try to shake off this feeling as I leave my locker.

As I turn the corner, I see all the guys seated around the table and television area. I know that everyone is waiting for Shay's arrival; he guys even went in on a CFD foot helmet for her. I know she is going to love it! I haven't even taken a seat yet; when I hear the guys start clapping and hollering. I turn around and there is Shay and Severide in the break room.

I'm so happy to have my best friend back. I quickly walk up to her and give her hug. I walk back I hear Mouch ask Shay, "How's the noodle?"

"Hard as ever" she answers back as she knocks on her skull.

"That's what he…"

"he said" Shay shouts out, cutting Mouch off. The whole house starts laughing.

Otis walks over to Shay carrying a box. "This is from all of us".

Shay opens the box and pulls out the helmet, she starts to giggle

"For added protection" Otis states.

"Thanks guys! I love it" she puts the helmet on.

I can tell that Shay is really happy to be back but I see that concern look in her eye as she makes her way over to Severide. I know that today is the day he going to tell the Chief about his arm. I try not to get involved.

I walk over to the coffee maker, my best friend in the world. As I pour the cup of coffee, I see someone handing me two sugar packets. I look up and Peter Mills with a smirk on his face. The knot in my stomach tightens. I need to step away I tell myself.

I try to make a shift and smooth exist, but in the process I bump into Casey. We both look at each other for a moment. "Good morning" he says. Before I can answer back the dispatcher calls out over the PA system.

Casey

You never know what you are going to discover on a scene, it could be a young child killed by a drunk driver, or helping a child come into the world. I have seen so many things that I wish I hadn't been then on the same token I have witness miracles come alive in this world. Today was a mixture of both.

When we arrived on scene, no one was sure what was going on. Then as we stood around, we heard a noise coming from the inside of the abandoned semi. We rushed to reach the creator of the noise, but when Severide broke the lock on the white truck's door and the smell of death filled our nostrils. We knew that somehow we had witnessed another miracle.

I watched as Dawson reached the young girl and speak to her in Spanish. I knew in that moment I could never view her as just a friend again. The compassion she has for people around her is staggering.

Dawson

I couldn't let the image go of Rosa in the hospital bed, scared, lost, and mourning the family she lost. I could tell that she is a strong girl but I also knew being strong can only get you so far before weakness takes over. I pull out the white piece of paper Rosa handed me in the hallway of the hospital. She told me to call her uncle.

No matter how many times I hear people tell me not to get involved in the life of the people we serve, I can't turn my back on her. She needs my help. I decide to call the number on the folded piece of paper.

I stand in the hall way of the firehouse as I make the phone call. At first I'm unsure of what to say to this man that I never meant before, but my words find me as I explain to him about his niece and the rest of his family. I can his voice break over the phone but he stays strong.

I try to be reassuring but I know there is not a lot I can for him. I just listen as he tells me about his family. He thanks me for calling and I ask him to let me know anything.

As I finish the phone conversation, I find Casey standing next to me. I explain to him that I was talking to Rosa's uncle.

"Is she getting deported?" he asks concern fills in blue eyes.

"I don't know yet. I can't image that she would, with everything that she has been through"

"What about her parents?"

"They were in the back of the truck"

"Oh man… Well let me know if there is anything I can do to help" Right there, there it is, the reason that I have these feelings for Casey. He is always willing to help someone.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Hey can I talk to you for a second-"

"Flowers for Gabriela Dawson" Mouch announces as he carries a vase full of color flowers. I can feel my face get warm as Mouch hands me the flowers. I also notice the look of surprise on Casey's face.

"Thanks" I say as I accept the flowers from Mouch.

"No card, does the lady of a secret admire" Mouch says with a fake Irish accent.

Then it dawns on me, the flowers are from Mills. My embarrassment turns into anger. Not only did Mills not keep his word over our encounter last night, but the flowers were delivered at the worse time.

Casey doesn't even say anything, he just side steps away from the awkwardness. I just want to die in that moment, but before I can get my wish the dispatch calls out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dawson

I believe the mind is incredible organ in out bodies, it allows us to control our bodies without thinking and most important it knows when to block out emotions that could affect our current thinking. On scene I was able to focus and get my job done without any distractions, but walking into the firehouse and seeing Peter standing at the sink, I couldn't think of anything else but those flowers. I really couldn't think of anything else but the look on Casey's face when Mouch handed me the flowers. My angry bubbled up to the surface and I needed to speak to him before it got the best of me.

I walk directly towards him, but with each step I took I kept looking around to make sure no one was in the room. He sees me coming and a little smirk is displayed across him boyish face.

I lean over the counter as I look him square in the eye "What happened to this being our thing?" I ask very sternly.

"I didn't" Mills started to say, but was cut off my Otis walking into the room.

"So the flowers are for the two of you" he says holding out a white card. "Someone must have dropped this outside". He looked down at the card and read the note, "Thanks for saving me, even though you had to drug my dog".

"Oh thanks" I say. I couldn't just stand there with Peter and Otis especially after looking like an ass. I quickly walked away from the situation I just had placed myself in. Oh my god, I tell myself as I walk into the locker-room. I'm such an idiot and not only did I look stupid but I was a total bitch to Peter.

I take a seat next on the bench and close my eyes. This whole thing with Casey has got me second guessing everything with Peter. I know that Matt is still involved with Hallie and that he views me as a friend. I take in a deep breath, I have two options at this point, I can apologize to Peter and see where this goes, or I can apologize to Peter and explain to him that we should just be friends. The only problem with the second option is that I wouldn't be telling Peter the whole truth. I would skip the part of how I want a man that is with someone else.

I can't just sit here and hide from these feeling I have, I tell myself. Before I can continue with another thought, my cell phone rings. I look down and recognize the number from earlier today.

"Hola Ernesto" I say as I answer the phone. He asks me to meet him outside the firehouse; he needs to speak with me.

I walk out and find him waiting on the sidewalk. He informs me that the government is going to deport Rosa because she is sixteen, if she would have been a year younger she could stay with him. As he tells me the news, my heart hits my toes. I really thought that she would be able to stay and live here with him.

He asks me for help. I know that I shouldn't get involved, especially with my track record, but there is something so desperate in his voice that I have to help. I let him know that I will try my best. He then asks me if I can give Rosa this envelope, he holds it up. I tell him yes. He shakes my hand and walks to his car. I left here standing outside with my thoughts running wild, but the first thing I need to consecrate on is helping Rosa.

I decide the first thing that I should do is take a trip to the hospital at the end of shift and give Rosa the money. As I walk back into building, I notice that Mills is not in the kitchen. I following my instincts, and find him attempting to do laundry.

"uh oh, someone is still dropping laundry off at mom' house" I say as I stand in the doorway.

"If she had it her way then yeah" he replies and he dumps the laundry soap into the machine.

I walk over to him, "I'm sorry about accusing you"

"Well now you know I mean what I say" he looks down at me. I can tell by the look in his eyes I really did hurt him. Before I could say another word, Mills looks up "Chief" he says.

"Meeting in the Conference room" Boden states as he looks at the two of us.

After the meeting, my shift ended. I took the letter and money and went directly to the hospital. I was able to get through and see Rosa. I explained to her how I talked to her uncle and he gave me the money for her. I stayed with her a while and knew that by helping her, I was the right thing.

When I arrived home I poured myself a glass of wine. I needed to relax after today's events. I can hear my phone ring but I decide to let it go to voicemail.

Casey

As I walk into the visitor area of the prison, I see my mom sitting there with a man. I then remember the conversation I had with Kristy about a man named Rick. He was apparently a lawyer for mom and he was asking about the key.

I take a seat next to mom and she introduces the two of us. I quickly find out that he is not a lawyer but a guy my mom meant through the pen pal system. I try to digest what I'm hearing and then he informs me that he as consulted with a lawyer on my mother's behalf.

I just take in a deep breath and tell him "okay".

Rick jumps right into the questioning; he wants to know about the key to my father's house that I left out. He wants to know how I feel about that. I tell him guilty. He then takes the line of questioning to far, asking me if I wanted my dad dead. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

I'm done with this asshole, I get up and I can hear my mom calling my name. I just continue walking. This day has been filled with disappointment, it all started with Dawson and the flowers. Then now my own mother and her boyfriend asking me if I wanted my dad dead, I just can't deal with all this right now.

Dawson

After returning to the firehouse for my next shift, I decide that I need to talk to Casey. I find him in the hallway.

"Hey did you mean what you said about helping Rosa?"

"Yeah of course" he answers back and my heart skips a beat.

"Great" I reply with a smile on my face.

I explain the plan to him. He agrees that it could work, but we need to get Boden to agree. I grab a hold of Casey's arm and drag him into Boden's office. When I touch his arm, I feel warmth spread through my body. We both looked at each other, as we walked into the chief's office. I let go of his arm.

"Hey chief you got a second?" I ask. I tell him about the confusing with Rosa's age and how she is being deported because she is sixteen and explain all the legal process to him. Both Boden and Casey look at me. Boden then turns his attention to Casey.

"Is this true?" he asks.

"Yeah, I heard it" Casey replies.

"Alright" Boden says. "I'll make the call"

Casey and I walk out of Boden's office and into the locker room. "Thank you" I tell him.

Casey

"No problem" I says. "The other day I wanted to talk to you about somethings" I says as I stands against the lockers. I really wanted to talk to her about everything that was going on with me and my family to let her know that I want to be her, but I chicken out when I saw the flowers.

"You can talk to me about anything" she says looking at me. I know she really means it.

"It's my mom, she is up for parole. That is what I have been dealing with" just saying those words out loud is the release I have been waiting for.

"Oh" is the only word she says.

"I just didn't want you to think that I was blowing you off"

"I though you were dealing with Hallie"

"What? No things with Hallie have been over for a while" I can't believe that she thought this was about Hallie. I thought that I made it clear that I cared about her. I can't help but stare at her. What is she thinking? Is the only question running through my mind, before I can hear her say anything the dispatch calls for us.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback!

Chapter 7

Dawson

I could hardly believe what Casey had told me the other day. After our discussion in the locker room neither one of us had not had a chance to talk. I feel that with this new information, it would have changed things earlier, but I didn't know and now I'm beginning to feel something for Mills.

My mind began to drift towards Mills. When I spoke to him on the phone last night, he told me that Boden talked to him about our relationship. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I thought we were being so careful, but I guess he caught on.

I push the Boden thing out of my mind as I lace up my running shoes for a quick morning run before shift; I really needed to clear my head.

Casey

When I came into work this morning, I wasn't expecting to fix the garage door but things don't always go as expected. Prime example, Severide moving to Madrid, I couldn't believe what I was hearing when he told me last night. I know that he going through a lot but he shouldn't be making big decisions like that.

I can hear Mouch and Herrmann discussing the issue with the garage door.

"I told chief we needed to grease this puppy before the winter" Herrmann stated.

"And what he ignored you?" Mouch asked

"No, I forgot. I have been really preoccupied"

"You and Cindy weren't using protection?" Mouch asked with a smirk on his face.

"We have four kids Mouch, I was hoping my sperm was too tried to make the swim"

Everyone started chuckling. I looked down and found Shay and Dawson standing next to the truck. I haven't been able to talk to Gabby since I told her about my mom. As I took a quick glance at her my heart began to speed up.

"I'm going to check the level on the hot chocolate" Shay announces and then looks at Dawson.

"I'm going to provide backup" Dawson replies and both leave the garage.

I continue to work on the door, trying not letting anyone see that was affected by Gabby. As I work, I can hear Otis start telling Mills a story. I simply just raise my hand. Otis quickly stops. I can then hear Mills ask about the meaning. Herrmann explains, that if you tell a story we have all heard a thousand times, you got to shut up.

"Mills you ready?" Cruz asks as he comes out onto the floor.

"Yeah" Mills says walking up to the side of the truck.

"What?' Otis asks

"I asked Cruz for a driving lesson"

"I'm the next in line to drive 81. Lieutenant?

I don't have time to deal with shit, I say to myself as I loosen the wheels on the door. "Not now Otis" I call back.

I hear a kid come into the station; I look down and notice a four legged friend in arms. "Anyone want a dog?"

Dawson

Mills walks into the break room caring a white and brown puppy. Shay and I both run over to her, she is absolutely adorable. Shay picks her up and carries her to couch. We begin playing with her.

Before we fully get into puppy mode, Chief Boden walks into the break room. I run up to him, "Please dad can we keep it?" I ask in the most childlike voice I muster up. I can tell by the expression on his face, he has no idea what I'm talking about. He scans over the room and locates the puppy in Shay's arms.

"It can't stay". I'm not going to lie, but I'm a little disappointed, I really like the idea of having a house dog.

"Thank you!" Mouch shouts.

I move back towards the kitchen area. Chief announces that Morningside needs a relief for a couple of shifts. We all look around the room to see who the chief is going to call out; nobody wants to work at a slow house. Otis says he'll do it. All of us can't believe what we are hearing. Cruz is the first to remind Otis that Morningside is the slowest house in the city.

Severide walks into the break room, everyone is quite surprised to see him, and some of the guys even make a joke about being out drinking. He then announces that he will be moving to Madrid with Renee.

I look over at Shay; I couldn't believe she didn't tell me. By the look on her face, I can tell that she didn't even know. Her face is filled with hurt, angry, and disappointment. Before I can pull her aside, dispatch calls out "Truck 81, ambulance 61 infant shooting"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dawson

Every call we get, we know that someone's life is hanging in the balance. We try our hardest as first responders to everything humanly possible to save that person, but when you receive a call about a infant or child, there is something different that rushes through your body.

As we approach the building Shay and I find a woman holding the front door of the apartment building open. Tears are falling down her face as she tells us her baby has been shot. Just hearing those words, I can feel my feet quicken. With each step I take up the stairs, I know this baby is losing time. I just hope that we are able to reach it before it is too late.

When we step into the apartment, I look around for an infant, but I see nothing but man sitting on the couch with a bullet wound. Shay and I immediately start helping the man. I begin to ask him questions, but before he can answer I hear the door slam shut. A large man is approaching us with a gun pointed directly at me.

"You called the cops?" he yells at his mother.

"You have been shot" his mother tries reasoning with him.

"Chicago Fire Department" I hear Casey shout and bang on the door.

"Give me the gun" his mother goes to reach for the shot gun, but before she can take it away from him, he hits her hard in the head and she falls to the floor.

He holds the gun at us, as Shay moves he set his sights on her. She explains to him that she is just trying to check out his mom. She moves closer to women lying on the floor. I try to talk to him to reassure him that we are not the police. As I'm talking to him, I see him shake followed by a weird zapping noise. Then the gun goes off, hitting the ceiling.

"Shay, Dawson" I hear Casey yell through the door.

I look over at Shay and see a taser in her hand.

'You can't carry a taser" I shout

"Explain that to baby" she says as she placing the black object back into her belt.

The door bust open, with Casey and the guys rushing in. "Baby her cold clocked his mom. Then tripped on the rug" I try to explain. I can tell by the expression on all of their faces that something isn't adding up, but none of them question us about it.

Casey

Waiting has never been a strong suite of mine. It is like a game sometimes, if you rush it too soon then it may fall apart, but if you wait too long then you have missed the opportunity. My relationship with Hallie was a combination of both, I waited for her for eight to be ready, but she wasn't. Then I wanted kids right away and she didn't. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Today I realized that I have been making mistakes with Gabby, I have been waiting. Today on call when I heard those shots go off in that room. A part of me felt it was going to die. I knew that I had to get through that door no matter what. I needed to make sure she was okay. I have felt this feeling one other time in my life and that was when I got the phone call saying Gabby was in the hospital.

I can't keep doing this I tell myself, I need to let Gabby in, I know that if I don't it will push her away. This though runs through my mind the whole rest of the day.

As I get into my truck, I notice Gabby walking out of the firehouse. It is amazing to watch her. Her body, her eyes, and smile just take control over my breathing. I hope she never realizes it.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see Peter Mills approach Gabby carrying the white and brown puppy. I can see that he cares for her just by the expression on his face, my hopes is that his feelings are only the friends kind, but my gut is telling me that this kid likes her more then he should.

I know that I shouldn't stare, so I start my truck in hopes that no one saw me being a total creeper. As I pull forward, I see Gabby opening her car door alone. A smile spreads across my face, this would be the prefect moment to talk to Gabby and clear the air. I role down my passenger window and slowly approach her. I give my horn a little tap to let her know that I here.

She turns around and instantly my heart skips several beeps.

"You want to get breakfast?" I ask as I watch a smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Yeah sure absolutely" she answers back. She turns around to grab her bag and then shuts her door. I quickly move my gym bag to the floor to make room for her in the seat next to me and open the door for her.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks, as I pull away.

"It's up to you" I tell her.

"I know this great place; it's just a couple of blocks from here".

We arrive at this little diner down the road from the firehouse. It really has been a long time since I ate here. We both sit down, Gabby sitting across from me. The whole way to restaurant we have been dancing around the big topics. I knew something was a little off at first, it was like we lost our footing.

Once the food was served at our table, we starting to become more comfortable with each other and our conversations became about out lives. Gabby starting to talk about her family, the members I didn't get to meet at the Christmas party.

"You don't want to get on the wrong side of my ubulla. Trust me, she throws you this look when she get aggravated" Gabby gave me this stern look and pouted her lips, "it means tread lightly".

"Yeah I can see that" smiling at the sight of Gabby. We both laughed a little and started to eat more from out plates.

I felt in this moment it was okay to share with Gabby what was really going on in my head. I needed to really tell her about my mom and what I will be facing later today. I wasn't sure how she would respond, but I knew that somehow she would help me through this. She would be the life saver that I needed.

"I'm going to speak up for my mom at the hearing today" I stated.

Gabby stops eating and looks up at me "How does you sister feel?" she asked with concern in her brown eyes.

I take a deep breath "Like I'm traitor, she has spoken against my mom's release every year, which is all the board needs to hear to deny parole"

"Oh that's a tough one"

"Yeah" is the only thing I can think of to say.

"You want me to come with you?" she asks. It totally caught me off guard. She was asking to come with me to my mom's hearing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want her to think that's why I brought her here. I knew in that moment I didn't to give her an out.

"You never know how these things are going to go. It could be hours"

"I'm coming".

I can't say anything my words are lost. I just smile at her and she smiles back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Casey

Sitting outside the courtroom today I'm feeling so many different emotions and really not sure how I should take it all in. I look over at Dawson and she that she is focused on something straight a head.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her

"That the picture is not straight"

In just a simple sentence she was able to lift me somehow. In this moment I knew why I had told her about my mom and I'm so thankful that she came with me today.

"Aren't I suppose to be asking you that question" she said looking at me.

"I'm thinking that I have no idea what I'm going to say in that courtroom" running my hand through my hair.

"Just be honest and tell them what you remember most about your mom" Gabby said placing her hand on my shoulder. The instant touch of her hand made me relax, just a little.

We sat there for a little bit longer, until we saw Christy and Jim walk into the courtroom. Christy's eyes never left mine, I knew that she thought I was making a mistake, but I needed to try, if not for mom for me.

Gabby and I walked into the room and sat on the opposite side of my sister. I knew that she was not going to sit anywhere near our mother. I walked in front of Gabby, taking a seat behind my mom. She turned and looked us, giving Gabby and I a small smile.

Replaying what Gabby said in my head over and over again about being honest and saying what I remember most about her, I knew in that instant what I was going to say. We watch as the parole board walked into the room, each member taking there sits.

"Is there anyone present that would like to speak for or against Nancy evenly Casey release for parole?" asked the board member sitting in the middle

I began to rise from his seat Gabby gives me a reassuring smile, "Yes I'm Matthew Casey, and I'm Nancy's son. I would like to speak please." I feel my voice break a little as the words fell out of my mouth.

"In four years you have never spoken, why now? What has changed?"

"Well um… when I was seven I stole a baseball mitt from a sporting good store and I got caught. The owner wanted to teach me a lesson and call the cops. My mom came down there and worked out a deal that I worked it off by sweeping his floors. When my sister crashed the family vehicle my dad wanted to kick her out of the house, but my mom talked to dad she worked it out that Christy had to pay for the repairs by working in dad's office. What I'm trying to say my mom understood punishment but she also understood forgiveness. She made a choice she regrets terrible and she has been punishment with fifteen years of her life. Now it's time for forgiveness. We lost both of our parents that day." I paused unsure if I could hold back my emotion.

"So what's change? I have I forgive her now"

"Okay thank you Mr. Casey thank you" one of the parole members says.

I take my sit still trying to hold my emotion in, but then I feel Gabby place her hand over mine. Knowing that I have my lifeline here makes all the difference.

"Would anyone else like to speak for or against possible parole for Nancy Evelyn Casey?" I look at Christy, she nods her head no. We both sit on the opposite side of the room with tears running down you face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Casey

"It's weird without Otis here. Who am I suppose to jab now" Herrmann complained as he sat on the counter.

"Don't look at me" Mouch replied has stood next to the crate of the food. He was digging through the bag of marshmallows from the first watch crate.

"And Severide is not here" Herrmann continued "He's as cocky as they come, but if were you lying in the street, he would give you the shirt off of his back."

"Why would you need his shirt?" Mouch questioned.

"You know what I mean" Herrmann replied.

I walked into the kitchen listening to Mouch and Herrmann. I stood next to Herrmann looking over at Mouch with his back turned to me. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the first watch's crate Mouch?"

"They tempt me with these marshmallows. What am I suppose to do?" he answers as he turns around putting a couple more marshmallows into his mouth.

I nod my head understanding his point. "Give me one" I reply. Mouch tosses one in my direction.

"Hey" I hear from the side of me. I look over and see Dawson with a slight smile on her face. I can't help but feel more relaxed with her around.

"Did you hear anything?" she asks.

"Not yet. It will probably take a couple of days" I try to sound like it is not bothering me, but I think she can tell.

"Keeping my fingers crossed" she said as she walked away.

I watch as she walks away and somehow amazed by her small innocent gesture. In this moment I have decided that once everything has settled down, I'm going to ask out on a real date and this time there will be no mistake.

"Ambulance 61 and Truck 81" I hear over the intercom.

"That's Ernie's house" Boden states has we start towards the garage.

Dawson

This job requires everything you have and everyday you're here, you have to give it your best. What happens when your best isn't enough? You have so many questions racing through your mind. What if I would have gotten there a moment sooner? Did I miss something? What did I do wrong? Somehow, some of the blame you place on yourself. By the look on everyone's face we all feel the same way, especially the chief.

As we sit here in the most uncomfortable silence out minds are unable to focus on anything else, we hear a noises coming from the kitchen area. The sound resembles a whimpering noise.

"What is that?" Herrmann asked. The rest of using wondering the same thing.

"I lied" Mills states as he walks over to the kitchen area. He bends down to revile the puppy. "I couldn't find anyone to take her and I can't take her to my place" he tries to explain.

Cruz walks over and takes the puppy from Mills. I can't believe that a small little thing can make such a strong firefighter melt, but she does. Cruz brings her back to the couch and takes a seat. The puppy begins licking him. No one really notices that the Chief has walked in until he is standing over Cruz.

"Want to go see Chief" Cruz asks handing the puppy over to him.

As the puppy licks the Chief, Casey's phone rings, "Hello, yeah" he answers. I look over at him and notice that he has stood up. He places his hand over the phone and looks at me, "It's the parole board" he states. I decide not to rush right over but give him a second.

"What are we going to call this mud?" Mouch asks with the puppy sitting in his lap.

"Pouch" Herrmann shouts out.

"Peter Mills we're going to need some bacon" Mouch calls out.

"Uh?" we all look around.

"Half pooch half couch, Pouch" he answers.

I walk over to where Casey is standing. He is looking at his phone and then looks at me

"And?" I ask.

"They granted her release" he states still sounding like he is in shock.

"Hey Congratulations" I say as I pat him on the shoulder.

"There is one condition, she has to move into a stable household" okay I think as he is telling me about his mom that makes sense.

"Meaning with me" he continued.

"Oh" unsure of what else to say.

Casey

As I'm waiting for my mother to walk out the prison gates, I feel excited, relieved, and happy, but a part of me feels worried, uncomfortable, and resentful. I know that I decided I was going to help my mom with getting released and it is something that I want, but I didn't think that she would be staying with me.

I try to block out the Rick guy talking next to me, but he keeps asking me questions and making small conversation. I just want to be left alone with my own thoughts. I know that with everything changing right now, every plan that I had will be put on hold, including Gabby Dawson. My twinge of pain flickers in my chest at the thought of making her wait but my mom is my reasonability right now.

Dawson

It is crazy to think that Severide won't be at the house anymore, I think as I walk to girl's bathroom in the bar. I then feel someone grab me by my arm; I instantly know who it is. Mills pulls me over to a private area of the bar and begins kissing me.

We break apart, "You sure your ready for this Peter Mills?" I ask.

"I have been waiting all day baby" He teases back, still pushed up against me.

"Want to sneak out of here?" I ask already knowing his answer.

"Ten minutes, your place" he answers.

"You're on" I say as I walk away.

I know that it is wrong to lead someone on when you have feeling for someone else, but I honestly feel that there will never be the right time for me and Casey and I can not hold out hope for that perfect time. The more I think about it, I could love Mills the way I love Casey. I just need time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dawson

How do you know when your ready to take the next step with someone? This question keeps running through my mind as Shay is talking to me about her new living arrangements with Severide and Clarice. I'm trying my best to focus on what she is saying but my mind keeps drifting to my conversation with Mills last night.

'I know your not a fan of Clarice but were a couple now" Shay states as she follows me into the laundry room.

"I'm sleeping with Mills" the words completing fall out of mouth before I can hold them back.

"I knew it you skank!" She shouts as she sits herself up on the dryer.

I feel like a need to explain to her about how we started and the latest predicament I'm in. "We decided to keep it cool at work" I inform her.

"Does Casey know?" She asked. I had a feeling this thing with Mills would also be a taboo with the whole Casey thing.

"No" I answer.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

That same question has also circled through my mind, would I ever tell Casey about Mills. In all honesty I really didn't know if I would need to.

"Are you still into him" Shay asked before I can answer.

"He zigged, I zagged, it wasn't meant to be" I felt that was the most honest answer I could give. I continue to load the washer.

"So how's the sex with Mills?" Here is the real question Shay wanted to asked.

"Look its not really just about sex, I really like him, but let's just say he is very detailed orientated. But he wants me met his mom, but I don't think we're ready for that. What would you do?"

"Detailed orientated uh?" Shay asked back with a smirk.

"Ambulance 61, Truck 81, and Squad 3" is announced over the intercom. We both run out of the laundry room and grab our gear. This conversation is just going to have to wait.

Casey

Filling out paper work is not my favorite part of the job; I continue to tell myself as I sign off on today's report while I sit in the office.

I hear the door open to see Severide, "Hey there is someone here to see you. She is on the floor".

I set the pen down and follow him out of the office. As I walk down the hall to the garage I try to think about who would be here. I open the door and see my mother standing there.

"How did you get here?" I ask as I step closer to her.

"I took the buss" she replied as she smiled with her hands full of freshly baked cookies.

"What's going on?" I ask unsure what she is doing here.

"Just want to see where my son works".

I nod my head, "This is where I work".

"Can I get a tour?"

"Um… yeah" I reply. I never really knew she had an interest in my work. It takes me back and I think she notices. I walk closer to the truck, 'This is the truck" I inform her.

"Your truck?"

"Yeah" I answer. I notice Mills walking into the garage, "Behind you is Peter Mills our candidate"

"Peter, this is my mom" I inform him.

A smile spreads across his face, "Oh hey, you have a great son" he says as she hugs her. He steps back and looks down at her hands. "May I?" he asks

"Oh yeah, these are chocolate chip" she says handing the plate of cookies to Mills.

Over my mother's shoulder I see Gabby walking toward us from the ambulance. "And this Gabriela Dawson, she's an EMT here." I say to my mother. She turns around to find Gabby. At this point I don't know what Gabby and I are to each other but she is someone important to me and I was planning on introducing her to my mom.

"Oh you were at my hearing" my mother states.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Gabby replies with an unequal voice. I can tell she is nervous.

"That meant the world to me, as I'm sure it does to Matthew" I had to smile as my mother said this to Gabby because she was dead on. Just having Gabby there with me gave me strength to face all of this.

"Oh mamma it was my pleasure and congrats on getting out of …" Gabby was searching for the right word.

"Prison" My mother filled in for her.

"Yup, the big house, do they even call it that anymore" Gabby rambled on.

"Oh she is absolutely adorable. Forget Hallie this is the kind of woman I always envisioned you being with." I see that Gabby blushes as the words slip from my mother's lips. I can't help by give a smile.

Dawson

My heart skips a beat as I listen to Casey's mom but I look up to see Mills staring at me. I know exactly what he is thinking but I can't do this right now.

"Well thank you Mrs. Casey" I reply unsure how to get out of this. I look to Casey for help but he looks as lost as I do. "It was very nice meeting you, but I'll get out of here so you can spend time with Matt" I say with a smile.

"Likewise and Gabby, I would love it if you could come to dinner sometime"

"Mom…" Matt begins to say.

"Well the girl has to eat sometime" his mother stated.

I look at Mills and then back at her "that would be great" I reply waving as I turn and walk into the building.

I immediately walk into the locker room. I'm unsure of what to do or what will happen, I just can't deal with all this stuff right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Today I received a review from a reader that reminded what this story was supposed to be about. I want to thank that person, because of them I remembered why I wanted to write this story. When I started this story I wanted to recap from a certain place because I felt that it was important to understand what the characters were feeling. However, I lost sight of that over the last few chapters and focused less on how I saw the characters. From this chapter and on, I plan to focus on my story. My hope is that you will continue to follow along with me on this journey and always be honest. In order to get back on track I need to time jump a little. This Chapter will start right after Gabby went to see Voight at the prison.

Thank you so much.

Grace

Dawson

I use to know what I wanted in life and now I'm so mixed up that I can't even see straight. I know that I still want to be a doctor and I know that I will always want to help people, but I never thought that I would be the type of person to play games with people and that's exactly what I'm doing. After watching Antonio getting shot today, I realized that life isn't perfect and it very short, too short to live it as someone you don't like.

I didn't plan to date Peter or whatever this is, but it happened even though I care deeply about someone else. Peter has wanted me to meet his mom but I know that would mean something different to him then it does to me. And after meeting Casey's mom the other day, I know that it wouldn't be right.

I ache inside knowing what I must do but it is a choice I knew a long time ago I would need to make. For Peter it is a choice that won't include him.

Sitting her on my couch thinking off how all these events have unfolded in the last forty-eight hours has changed my life, not only did my brother get shot but I went to get help from a man that tried to kill the man I love. Now I need to tell Casey what I did.

My phone rings and without looking at it I know who it is. I know that he just wants to make sure I'm okay, but that makes it even harder. I pick up the phone and look at the caller ID.

"Hello" I say I hit the talk button.

"Gabby are you okay" he asks.

"I'm fine" we both know that I'm not telling the truth.

"I'm coming over" he states.

"No Peter don't"

"Gabby I don't think you should be alone right now"

"I'm okay Peter, but if you come over right now you are just going to make this all harder" I tell him.

"Gabby you're not making sense"

"Peter, you know I care about you right?" I ask trying to get him to understand.

"Yeah"

"But I there is someone else that I can't…"

"It's Casey isn't it?" he cuts me off.

"Yes" is the only thing I can say before I hear him end the phone call.

Casey

As I walk into the building, there seems to be something different. I notice that Dawson won't look at me. I'm unsure if it is because of my mother the other day or if it just me. I know that she is going through a lot right now. I wanted to call her last night and help her through all of this but she didn't pick up the phone.

I decide right here and now that I'm going to let her know that I'm here for her. I walk right over to her and see that notices.

"Gabby, are you okay?" I ask wanting to pull her into a hug.

"I'm fine" she replies unable to look me in the eye.

"I'm glad that Antonio is going to be okay. I also heard that someone came forward about the shooting"

"Yeah" she said cleaning the ambulance.

"Well if you need to talk, you know I'm here" I want her to know that no matter what we can always tell each other everything.

I begin to walk away "Casey wait" she calls out.

I turn around to see has stepped down from the ambulance. I can tell something is on her mind and that it is eating her alive.

"I do need to talk to you" she said looking right into my eyes.

"Okay" Say moving closer to her.

"Not here" She says as she looks around the garage.

She walks past me and I follow her. My mind is racing with a million things this conversation could be about. I know that she has been dealing with a lot in the last couple of days but I can't help but think this has something to do with us.

As we walk into the conference room I notice that she looks around to make sure no one is in here. Then she shuts the door. My pulse quickens as a see a million emotions displayed across her beautiful face.

Dawson

This is now or never, I tell myself as I stand in front of him. I know that what I'm about to tell him could end our friendship but I need to completely honest with him.

"You know that the police were here the other day questioning me about Antonio's shooting?" I ask.

"Yeah" he replies as he nods his heads.

"The police believe that Antonio was going rouge and was involved in the doping cases. As I sat there listening to them talk about my brother as if he were a dirty cop, something inside me just snapped. I just felt I needed to help him and I did something that I can't take back" I try to say this as clearly as possible by voice was beginning to shake and I could feel the tears ready to fall down my face.

"Gabby, whatever you did we can deal with it" Matt said as he moved closer to me.

"No Matt we can't. Please let me finish" I say wiping the falling tears from my eyes.

Matt just nodded his head for me to continue.

"I went to the only person that I felt could help me. I felt I had no other choice. I made a deal with Voight"

"You did what?" Matt asked moving away from me.

"I went to go see him in order to help Antonio" I tried to explain but I could feel Casey's anger rip through me.

"That animal tried to have me and Hallie killed and went to him for help?" Matt began to yell.

"I didn't have a choice" I tried to explain.

"No, Gabby you always have a choice"

"No I didn't and it's my brother!" I yelled trying to get him to understand.

"I can't believe you would do this. You went behind my back" Matt said moving towards the door.

"I'm sorry that you feel that why, but I'm not sorry I did it"

Without saying a word, Matt left the conference room. I knew that he would be mad but I thought he would understand why I did it and may be look past it. I now felt this hole in me that was aching so much I couldn't breathe. I have never felt so a lone.

Casey

I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around Gabby's admission. I knew that her heart was in the right place but I couldn't get past the betrayal I felt. She went to get help from the person who tried to have me killed. Just the thought of it makes me sick and the fact that she didn't tell me first was the worst part.

The rest of shift I stayed away from her. I couldn't even look in her direction. Anytime she was in the room I needed to leave, I just couldn't breathe around her.

As I was lost in thought I didn't hear Shay enter the Lieutenant's office.

"You got a minute?" She asked taking the seat next to the desk.

"Umm yeah" I said trying to focus on her.

"I want to talk to you about Dawson" she said looking directly at me.

"Right now is not a good time" I state.

"Just listen, I know what she did was not on the up an up but she did it for her brother. She did it for her family"

"I get that"

"Do you?" she asks me. "I know that if Antonio would have been my brother I would have done the same thing. If the roles had been reversed and Kristi was shot, what would you have done?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dawson

Telling Matt was one of the hardest things I've had to do. I knew that he was going to be upset but him not talking to me is really not fair. Throughout the rest of the shift I try to give him his space and respect his feelings but a part of me just wants to keep explaining the situation over and over again until he understands.

I walk out to my car after shift still thinking of this mess, when I notice a white envelope under my windshield wiper.

"Really" I say to myself. I can't believe I got a parking ticket. No one ever gets a parking ticket here.

I grabbed the envelope and open it. I realize right away that it is not a ticket but a note. I read the one line the note contained, _Time for that favor_.

My hand starts to shake a little and look around for anyone, but I find nothing. I climb back into my car with the note still in my hand. Everything inside me is now numb, I know that getting involved with Voight was not the best idea but it was the only thing I could think of to safe Antonio.

I take in a deep breathe and the tears of today's events slide down my face. I just need to get home, I tell myself has I set the letter down in the sit next to me and put the car into drive. I just need to get home.

Casey

Walking into my house the only thing I wanted to do was go to sleep, but then it hit me. My mom was now living with me. After Gabby told me about her going to see Voight almost everything escaped my mind.

"Hey Matthew" My mother greeted as I walked into the living room to find her seated on the couch watching morning TV.

"Morning" I replied tiredly and taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"How was your shift?" She asked stirring her coffee in her hand.

"It was long"

"Well I was thinking that may be tonight we could invite Gabby over for dinner. I would really like to get to know her."

"I don't think that is a good idea" I didn't really want to get into this with my mother but I knew she would want to know why.

"What would that not be a good idea?" she asked sounding concerned.

"It's just not a good time right now" I answered.

"Look Matt, if I embarrass you…"

I quickly cut her off, "No mom this has nothing to do with you. Gabby and I had a disagreement today and I just don't know if we can get past it."

"I'm sorry Matt"

"Me too" I say as I stand up. "Well I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." As I start to walk away I hear my mother's voice and it stops me.

"Matt I don't know what happened with you and Gabby, but I know that she cares about a lot about you. I see it every time she looks at you. So whatever your disagreement was about, don't forget that she was the same person to hold your hand when you needed her the most".

"That's what makes this so hard" I tell my mom as I continue to walk down the hallway.

Dawson

The first thing I did when I got home was climb into my warm bed. I couldn't think about anything else, it was all just too much. When I woke up it was already five in the evening. I slowly got out of bed and went straight into the kitchen. I needed to do something to take my mind off of Casey and now Voight.

I began making grill chesses when my phone rang. I slowly walked around the counter and to the couch, where I tossed my phone when I got home.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey, how are you doing" Shay's concerned voice filled my ears.

"I'm fine" I lied

"Dawson I know you to well to believe that shit"

"I don't know what else to do"

"Did he try to call you?"

"No and I don't think he will" I answer honestly.

"I know your going to be mad at me but I talked to him" Shay said.

"You did what?"I could feel my voice become short.

"I just explained to him why you did what you did and I tried to put him in your shoes"

"And how did that go?" I asked knowing the answer.

"He just seemed quite"

"Yeah I got that from him today too" I answer moving back into the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" I asked as I began to butter the bread.

"I got nothing tonight"

"Well if you would like I make a mean grill cheese and I have some beers in the fridge"

"I'm on my way" Shay said before hanging up the phone.

Casey

Sleeping didn't help me much because the only thing that I could think about was Gabby. I know what she didn't want any of this happen and I know that right now I'm hurting her but I feel betrayed by her and that is what hurts the most. Knowing she is the one that's making me feel all of this.

I hear a slight knock on my door, "Matt someone is here to see you" my mother calls out.

I don't think it is Gabby but whoever it is, I really don't want to see them. I slowly get out of bed and open my door. As I reach the living room I find Severide standing in the doorway.

"So Shay told me what's been going on, so I thought you and I could grab a drink and hang out."

"I really appreciate you coming over here, but…"

"I get it man, I really do but there is some stuff we need to talk about" Severide insisted.

"Fine, let me go and get dressed" I say as I turn back down the hallway.

Dawson

"So, how is Antonio doing" Shay asked as she took a bite of her sandwhich.

"He is doing better, he is having a harder time getting around" I said taking a seat next to Shay.

"He is so lucky you we're there"

I just nod my head; I try to never think of what would have happened if I wasn't.

"Enough of me how are you and Clarence?" I ask changing the subject.

"Now that the baby is here everything has been chaotic but the good kind. Then there is this whole thing with Daniel wanting custody. I just hope that he will see that we are providing him a caring and loving home."

"What does Severide have to say about all of this?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You should see him with the baby, it is so adorable. One day he is going to make a great dad" As Shay was setting the sandwich back on the plate she dropped it on the carpet next to my stuff on the floor.

"Shit Dawson, I'm so sorry" she said bending down to pick up the mess.

"Not a big deal" I said as I got up to get a napkin.

When I came back into the living I saw Shay holding a white piece of paper. It took me a moment to remember what it was. Panic ran through my body as I watched Shay read the note.

"Gabby what does this mean?" she asked in confusion.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" I said trying to shake it off. In all honesty I forgot all about the note left on my car.

"Who is this from?" she asked.

"No one" I said trying not to worry her.

"Gabby does this have anything to do with Voight?" She asked out loud. I could tell she was beginning to connect the dots.

I took in a deep breathe knowing that I needed to chose the next few words very carefully. "Yes" was the only response I could give her.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

"The only way I could get Voight to help Antonio was by doing him a favor"

"Gabby, do you have any idea what that means?" her voice now completely filled with worry.

"Honestly I don't"

"I'm really worried about you" she said not taking her eyes off me.

"Don't be. Whatever happens I can deal with it" I tell her.

"That's what I'm most worried about"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Casey

"So how are things going at home?" Severide asked taking a drink of his half empty bottle of his favorite beer.

"It has defiantly has been an adjustment" Matt replied following his friends lead. I really didn't want to talk about the Gabby issue with him.

"Well you're doing the right thing, if that helps any" Severide set the beer down.

"That is what I keep telling myself."

Severide chuckles, "Speaking of doing the right thing…"

I quickly cut him off, "I know that I'm being an ass about this whole Voight thing, but Gabby knew how I felt about him and she still went to him for help. I'm pissed at her right now." I didn't need to hear from another person what I was doing wrong, since I already know why she did it.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was going to tell you that I decided to wait on Mills moving to Squad. But apparently something with Dawson is really bothering you"

I was shocked that Shay hadn't told Severide, I could tell by the expression on his face that my outburst is amusing to him. I took a deep breathe in knowing that I would have to tell him everything. "To make a long story short Dawson went to Voight for help with her brother's shooting".

Severide nodded his head, "Wow that had to be hard for her and you" Severide took hold of his beer again.

I could only nod my head to agree with him.

Dawson

Every once and a while I get this feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen, it nags me all day and it usually is right. Today as I got ready for work the feeling crept into my mind and on my way to work it became more prevalent. I just knew that something was going to happen today but I wasn't sure what it was.

I walked into the kitchen after putting my personal belongings away to find Mills behind the counter. We haven't really spoken since I broke up with him over the phone. I knew that he had been avoiding me, but we needed to learn how to work together with out this awkwardness getting in the way. I knew that I would need to be the first one to break the ice.

"Morning" I said as I walked closer to the counter.

"Morning" he replied back without looking up at me.

I quickly look around the room to see if anyone else is in here. Seeing that the coast is clear, "I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I want us to be friends".

"Gabby you're right; I don't want to talk to you right now. I really thought we were on the same page, but come to find out you want some other guy." He paused for a moment, I could tell that he was trying to collect himself, I stayed quite. "I can't be your friend right now; I care too much about you."

"I understand" I say as I walk away.

"Hey Dawson" Mills Calls out. I quickly turn around. "I'm making brisk, you want some?"

I smile at him, "yeah, that would be great."

Casey

I have sitting in the office completing paper work, when I see Gabby walk into the sleeping area. It takes everything I have in me to turn away from her and get back to my pile of paper work. A part of me wants to run out this door and tell her that I forgive her but the other part of me is telling me to hold my ground. I can feel a headache begin to come on…

"Squad 3, Truck 81, and Ambulance 61" is sounded off over the PA system.

Dawson

"So are we going to talk about last night?" Shay asks as she drives the rig back to the firehouse.

"Let it go" I tell her.

"I meant it Dawson, I'm worried about you. I think you have bitten off more then you can chew this time."

I take a deep breath, "Thank you for caring about me, but I'm a big girl. I'll handle what is thrown my way."

Shay stopped speaking, I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't happy with my response, but I really didn't want to talk about it.

As we pulled into the garage, I could see Casey and rest of 81 putting away their gear from the latest run. He still has been giving me the cold shoulder, but I really couldn't blame him.

I open my door and begin to walk to the back of the rig, my phone begins to ring. I hurry to grab the phone out of my pocket, I look at the screen to see who it is but the number is listed as unknown.

"Hello" I say as I answer the phone.

"Meet me out front" then the person the phone hangs up.

I try to collect my nerves, but that nagging feeling is beginning to get worse. "Hey Shay, I have to step out" I say as I walk toward the door, I don't even wait for her reply.

With each step I take, my heart quickens it pace. I can someone waiting by the sidewalk; I can tell by the body shape that the person is male. As I continue to move closer, I recognize this person. I have seen him before but I can't place him. I stop when I'm a few feet from him.

"Aren't you a hot little piece" he says looking me up and down.

I do my best to ignore his comment, but I can feel my body tense as his eyes roam freely over me.

"He is calling in that favor" the man tells me still looking at me like a piece of meat.

I look around to see if anyone else is around, "What does he want from me?" I ask trying to get this done quickly.

The man smiles as he pulls a brown bag from his back pocket, "He wants Matt Casey to be found with this."

My stomach drops, "What is it?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head; just put it in his car or something and everything else will be taken care of.

I can feel the panic surge through my body; I should have known that he would want something like this from me. I nod my head still looking at the brown bag.

"No" I say as my gaze moves to his eyes.

"Honey you don't have a choice" he says with a smile.

"I'm not doing this."

"If you refuse your end of the deal, then you best watch your back."

"I said no"

A small Chuckle escapes his lips, "I'll be seeing you around" he states with a wink. He walks over to a black SVU and climbs into the driver seat.

I turn my numb body around and walk into the firehouse. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I try to find my footing but my mind can't focus on anything else. I knew that by refusing the favor Voight would come after me but I couldn't let Casey down again. I needed to protect him the best way I could.

"Dawson you alright" Cruz asks as he moves closer to me. I can see him standing next to me but I can't seem to find the words to answer him.

"Dawson?" he asks again.

"Yeah" I say not sure where I found the words. "I just need to go lay down" I say as I walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you are all enjoying the story and please let me know what you think.

Thank you!

Chapter 15

Dawson

The rest of the shift I felt like everything was blur, I felt like I was on auto pilot. I tried my best to be the normal Gabby, but I could tell everyone knew that something wasn't right. I tried my best to reassure them I was fine but it was a lot harder then I thought.

"Are you going to tell me what your problem is?" Shay asked as we stood in the locker room.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to play off her question.

"Come on Dawson, I know that something is bothering you" She turned to look at me. "Just talk to me"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me, I'm just tried" I did my best to try and hide my annoyance but I knew it seeped out with my words.

"Alright, I'll back off" Shay said grabbing her things and leaving the locker room.

I know that I came across the biggest bitch, but I can't tell her. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and slammed my locker door. As I walked out the door Herrmann and Otis approached me, "Hey Dawson, I think you need to come outside and take a look at something" Herrmann said as he rubbed his face.

I could tell by the sound of their voice something was seriously wrong. I quicken my pace as I walked out the garage door. I could see Casey, Severide, Mills, and the rest of the guys around my car.

"What the hell" I shout as I move closer to see what they were looking at. As the guys turned around to see me, I could tell by the look on their faces this was not a practical joke. As Casey and Severide moved out of the way, I could see my windshield was smashed in and all the other windows looked the same.

"Really?" I say as I stand there looking at my car. At the same moment my phone went off in my pocket, I quickly looked at my phone and noticed that it was the same number that called me before.

I held the phone to my ear, "Hello" I say trying to keep my anger in control.

"This is only the beginning, but there is still time to change your mind" The voice stated on the other end of the phone.

"Go to hell" I said as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Casey asked looking very concerned.

"Don't worry it's nothing" I said trying to understand exactly what I going on.

"I called the police" Mills stated as he put his phone in his pocket. "They should be here any second."

"Thanks" I say as I run my fingers through my hair. I walk over to my car to see if anything else had been damaged but everything else looks okay.

"Did you have anything in your car?" Herrmann asked.

"I don't think so" I say stepping away from my car. "It was probably was a bunch of kids just messing around" I say trying to lighten the mood. I look around and all the eyes are still focused on me. I know that everyone is concerned but they can't help me. "Thanks guys but you can go home; I'll wait here for the police." Everyone seems a little hesitant about leaving, "Really its fine go home and get some sleep."

As everyone turns and leaves, Casey looks at me. "Dawson I can wait with you."

I'm a little taken back that he offered to stay with me. "Casey really I'm fine" I try to reassure him.

"Okay" he says as he walks away.

Casey

Something is telling me that this is more then just what Dawson is leading on. I want to stay with her to make sure she is okay but I also know that she doesn't want to talk about whatever is going on. I put my truck in drive and pull away from the firehouse, as I drive past her my heart sinks, there are tears running down her checks. All the anger I had towards her melts away in that moment. The only thing I want to do is stop this truck and run to her, but I know that if I did something like that she would kick my ass. So I keep going.

Dawson

When I finally got home after shift it was already noon. The only thing I wanted to do was take a shower and get into bed. As I took my shower, the man's words played in my head over and over again, _still time to change your mind_. What was that suppose to mean, I kept asking myself. I knew that there would be trouble for not playing ball with Voight, but I couldn't do what he was asking me do.

As I got out of the shower I heard my phone ring, I grabbed the phone as I looked at the screen. It was Shay calling, Severide probably told her what happened and now she calling me to find out if I'm okay. I can't deal with this right now, I tell myself. I set the phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I climb under the covers hoping that everything will just go away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dawson

"Gabby why you wouldn't return my phone calls?" Antonio shouted at me as I held the phone away from my ear.

"I'm sorry. I was really tried after my shift and I slept almost the whole day yesterday, except when I went to get the rental car. Now I'm on my way to work." I tried to explain to my over protective brother.

"Well I shouldn't have to hear from someone else that your windows were smashed in" his tone still contained bits of anger.

"Like I told the cops that took the report, it was probably just some kids looking for money. It's not a big deal"

"Is that how you're going to play this off?" Antonio questioned me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hoping that he wasn't going where I thought he was.

"I told you Gabby, there would be trouble…"

"This is not what this is" I said cutting him off. This was my mess to clean up not anyone else's.

"I'm not stupid" he exclaimed.

"I never said you were" I replied. "Look Antonio, I just pulled in front of the firehouse, we can talk about this later. Okay?"

"Just be careful" he sighed.

"Always" I say as I hang up the phone. I knew that Antonio wasn't buying my story, but I knew he already felt guilty for me going to Voight, I wasn't going to keep making him feel like this was all his fault.

Casey

I watched Dawson walk into the locker room, I was glad to see that she was here today. I wanted to call her yesterday, but I knew that I disappointed her with my reaction. I know that somehow I need to make it up to her one way or another. I guess today is the best time to try to make amends with her.

I walk into the locker room and begin the search for her, "Dawson" I call out.

"Yeah" I hear from behind a row of lockers.

"You decent?" I call out before rounding the corner.

"Yeah" she calls out again.

I can see that something is still bothering but she seems to look better then the other day. "How are you doing?" I ask still studying her facial features.

"I'm okay" she replied turning to look at me.

"Good, I was really worried about you"

"Don't be" she stated.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the elephant in the room".

She nodded her head for me to keep going. "I know why you did what you did and I'm sorry that instead of supporting you I let you down. I just want us back to where we were, I miss you".

"I miss you too" I didn't wait for another word to escape her lips before I warped my arms around her.

Gabby pulled back, "This isn't where we begin to share our deep dark secrets is it?"

I laugh at her question. I really did miss our friendship, it was hard not being able to call Gabby when I just wanted to shoot the shit. She has become one of my best friends and I also care deeply for her.

Dawson

After Casey left the locker room, I smiled to myself. I felt as if a weight has been lifted off of me, I felt that I had Casey in my corner again.

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone seated around reading a news paper or watching TV. I knew that I needed to speak with Shay but I didn't see her around.

"Hey Severide, Where is Shay" I called out.

"I think she is cleaning the Rig"

"Thanks" I say as I walk away.

I find Shay in the back of the Ambulance taking stock of supplies. "Do you this truck is big enough to fit the biggest bitch in the world?" I ask as I stand outside the doors.

"I hope you are talking about yourself" she said not looking up from her paperwork.

"Please, you don't even come close to that title"

"Well at least you can admit it" she said looking up at me.

I climb into the rig and sit across from her, "I'm really sorry about the other day. There is just so much going on that I'm afraid if I say out loud to anyone that I will realize how bad everything is."

She set down the clip board, "How bad is it?" She asked with worry displayed on her face.

"That guy that was here the other day informed me that Voight wants me to cash in the favor but I can't do it" I said trying to keep everything in.

"What does he want you to do?"

"Take down Casey" I quietly whispered.

"What?" Shay asked looking confused now.

"He wants me to plant something on Casey. I told him no"

"Is that why your car was trashed?"

I nod my head.

"Gabby you need to get the police involved. These are not the people you want to mess around with."

I know that she was right, I needed some help but who? I couldn't really go to just anyone in the police because Voight has connections everywhere and I really couldn't bring Antonio in because people would start asking questions about why I went to Voight.

"I know and I'm going to talk to Antonio after shift" I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Well what are you going to do in the mean time?" she asked still looking worried.

"I'm going to do my job and not focus on it right now" I knew my plan wasn't bulletproof but it was the only thing I could do right today.

"Truck 81, Squad 3, and Ambulance 61 house fire in humble park."


	17. Chapter 17

I really hope everyone had a great weekend and I hope you enjoy the update! Please don't forget to review.

Thanks

Chapter 17

Dawson

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Shay asked as we pulled into the firehouse. I almost smiled as she said those words Casey had said to me earlier, but I knew by her tone she was referring to our pervious conversation.

"I thought we already discussed this" I said as I rolled my eyes. I should have known that Leslie Shay was never going to let this go.

"Avoiding this mess is your answer?" Shay put the rig in park and looked over at me. She was waiting for my answer, but what was I suppose to say.

"I will figure something out" I could tell my answer didn't sit well with her. "I promise."

"Have you told your brother?"

"No" I say looking away from my best friend.

"Gabriela!" She looks completely stunned.

"Look, I didn't want to get him involved. He already feels guilty for me going to Voight, I just didn't want to pile on more."

"He will help you."

I take in a deep breath, "I will go see him after shift and tell him everything."

"I'm going with you and don't think your talking me out of this" I could tell by her best friend tone that she meant it. There was no way I was going to persuade her.

"Fine" I say as I climb out of the ambulance.

Casey

"Casey and Severide" I heard the Chief shout out in the break room. We both looked up waiting for his instructions.

"My office" he said as he walked out of the room, Severide and followed.

As Severide and I walked into his office, we knew instantly what he wanted to discuss with.

"After talking with Severide, I have decided that you both have made the right decision concerning Mills. I know that he has great potential to be a valued member of rescue squad, but he still needs time to learn the ropes around here. So has the lieutenants of this firehouse, I thought that you might what to share your decision with Mills."

"I think that would be best" I say. "If it is okay with the two of you, I would like to wait until the end of shift."

Severide and Boden nodded their head in agreement. I knew that Mills would take the news hard and I was afraid that if we pulled him into the office now it could cloud his judgment.

As I walked out of the Chief's office, I watched Dawson walk into the locker room. I could tell by her facial expression that something was wrong. I wasn't stupid enough to think that I could walk right up to her and demand that she tell me what is wrong, especially since I just gave her the cold shoulder. Instead of following her in there, I took a deep breath and continued to walk down the hall.

Dawson

As the cold water hit my face, I could the rush surge through my body. I opened my eyes and found my own reflection staring at me with a look I was not familiar with. Dark circles played underneath my eyes, wrinkles stretched across my forehead, and an desperation look deep in my eyes.

"Hey Dawson, you in here?" Mouch called from the locker room door pulling me back into the real world.

"Yeah" I shout back trying to control the startle in my voice.

"We need you in the kitchen. Apparently Casey sent Mills out to pick up some supplies and now Herrmann is taking over." I almost laughed a little.

"I'll be there in a second" I call out leaning over the sink.

Walking into the Kitchen all eyes seemed to fall in my direction and I could hear claps around the room.

"Thank God!" Cruz said out loud.

I smirked, as I could hear the rest of the guys ragging on Herrmann's cooking.

"So what are you trying to make?" I asked as I approached the counter. I was very curious as to what the big deal was about.

"Chili. Cindy makes it all the time and looks pretty easy. So, I got a recipe off line" he stated as he opened the pot. I walked around the counter to look in.

"Well it doesn't look bad" I said as I grabbed a spoon, "Let's see how it tastes" I took dipped into the chili and poured the spoon full into my mouth.

"Oh shit!" I said as I coughed the soup out. Everyone turned to look at me with amused smiles spread across their faces.

"You alright Dawson?" Casey asked.

I wiped the remains of the soup off my chin, "What the hell did you put in that?"

"Just what the directions said beef, beans a cup of cyan pepper..."

"I'm sorry how much cyan pepper?"

"A cup" Laughter is bellowed throughout the kitchen. "Was that too much?"

"Alright, get all the stuff back out and I'll take care of this" I grab the pot sitting on the stove.

"What are you going to do with it?" Herrmann asks as I begin to walk out the back hall way.

"I'm setting this outside to cool, then I going to throw it out" I call as I continue.

Walking out to the cool night is a refreshing feeling against my skin. I set the pot next to door as I go to walk back into the building. I notice something moving by the garbage, my curiosity taking over as I approach the object. As I walk closer, I notice that it is just a cat. With my curiosity satisfied, I walk toward the red door.

"Gabriela Dawson" I hear ring through my hears. I recognize the voice immediately; a cold shiver runs down my body as I turn around to come face to face with the man I had meant before.

I try my best to keep my voice at a steady pace, "What do you want?"

"Payment" He states as he moves toward me. He reaches me before I can move or scream.

I feel his hands on me, hitting me over and over again. I try to fight back anyway possible, but I feel his fist pound into my head with more force then I have ever felt before. I feel my body fall to the ground with a hard thud. I feel the darkness take over and the last thing that comes to my mind is Matt Casey.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is a little shorter then I would have liked, but I know certain people have been waiting. So here it is, please review!

Thank you!

Chapter 18

Casey

"I can't believe you messed up the dinner so bad" Mills called to Herrmann as he put away the newly purchased groceries.

"Well at least I tried, that is more than I can say for the rest of you."

"Did Dawson say she was going to make the edible batch?" Mills asked with a small smirk.

After hearing Mills say her name, I looked around the room to locate the beautiful brunette. I tried to remember if she came back in since stepping out a while ago, but I didn't think so.

"Where is Dawson?" I ask glancing at around the room.

"She probably got locked out, I'll go get her" Shay stood up from her chair and walked toward the back hallway before I had the chance to volunteer.

"Now that Mills is back, he can make dinner" Cruz stated.

"I second that" Mouch raised his hand.

"Whatever…" Herrmann began.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" a scream ripped through the kitchen. Immediately everyone was on their feet knowing the owner of the voice. A feeling of worry swept over my entire body.

"HELP!" I ran toward the sound with everyone behind me. It felt like it took forever to reach the back door. The scene unfolded before my eyes as I stepped closer to Shay, who was huddled on the ground. Her body wrenched with uncontrollable sobs, as I moved closer, I could hear what she was saying, "Dawson, you're going to be okay. Everything is fine."

Everything began to move in slow motion, I stepped around Shay to find a bloody and unconscious Gabriela Dawson lying on the ground. Her face was swollen and her breathing was jagged. My heart stops as I drop to ground next to Shay.

"Gabby!" I shout in shock afraid that if I touched her I would just cause her more pain.

"Oh my god" I hear Severide say behind me as he takes in the scene as do the rest of the men. Everyone gathers around and is frozen by the horror that is laid out in front of them.

"Her pulse is weak and her breath is shallow. We need to move her now" Shay states in-between sobs.

My training kicks in, "Mills go get the ambulance and bring it around the back, and I don't want to move her too far." My eyes never leaving her still body. I'm doing my best to control myself but I feel tears building in my eyes. I notice that Mills hasn't left his position.

"NOW!" I yell. I know that we don't have time and every second she is slipping further and further away, away from me. I keep reminding myself to stay in control, but this isn't just another accident, this is Gabby.

"Otis go get the chief now!" Severide commands as he and the other men move around Gabby.

"I checked her airways to make sure nothing is obstructing her breathing, I didn't see anything" Shay states as she is doing her best to examine Gabby.

The Ambulance comes flying down the street; Mouch and Cruz run over to the ambulance to grab Shay's bag and the stretcher. Mills jumps out of the barely parked rig.

"Hand me the C-collar" Shay extends her hand out as Cruz comes running back with the bag.

"I need to tube her now!" Shay calls out as she is strapping Gabby's neck into the brace. I watch has Shay does her job, but that is really the only thing I can do is watch. My body seems to have frozen as I process what has happened tonight. I keep seeing Gabby's smiling face run through my mind and all of our conversations. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice them lifting Gabby onto the stretcher.

I'm not even sure that my body knew that I was walking as I moved toward the ambulance. "I'm coming" I call out as I watch Shay climb into the back.

"Casey…" Boden calls to me.

I turn to look at him, "I'm not leaving her". I see him nod his head in understandment. I take my seat across from Shay and next to Gabby. I take Gabby's hand in my own and I begin to pray.

God, please don't take her from me. I need her, my life just doesn't make since without her, please help her.

"Casey" Shay whispers.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the eerie sound plaguing her voice. I look over at her and can see something terrifying stretching over her features. I follow her eyes and notice the same thing she now sees, Gabby's clothes have been torn and tripped. Terror strikes my body in away that it never has before.

Before I have even have time to process what could have happened, the heart monitor

begins to quickly beep.

"Shit" Shay yells right before Gabby flat lines.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope everyone is doing well and excited for the update (I am!). Thank you so much for all the great reviews, they really do push me to write faster. Also I'm super excited for the new season (9/25), I'm even considering going to Chicago to be an extra on the show in the next few weeks!

Chapter 19

Casey

The only thing that coursed through my body was numbness as Gabby slipped away from me. It was like the whole world stopped and the only thing left was an empty darkness growing darker with each passing second.

I with drew my hand away from Gabby's, so that Shay could save her. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Everything went into to slow motion as I watched Shay shock Gabby's body. With each charge, my eyes sprang new tears, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could hear Shay shout the charges, but I couldn't hear the number.

"Charging to 300 hundred" Shay yelled out holding the paddles. "Clear!" Gabby's body jerked in an up word thrust. Finally the Flat line noise stopped and the normal beep took its place. It was like music to my hears, I knew that Gabby fought like hell to come back to me. I immediately took her hand and in my again.

"We got her back Casey, she is going to be okay" Shay said checking Gabby's Vitals. "How much longer Mills?" She called out.

"Thirty Seconds" he called as I felt the rig take a sharp right turn.

I leaned down and whispered in Gabby's ear, "Everything is going to be alright. I'm not leaving you" I brush her hair back as the ambulance comes to a stop. Shay opens the back doors and hops down.

"You got that end" she calls to me. I nod my head.

As we push Gabby in we are immediately meant with doctors and nurses.

"Possible Traumatic Brain Injury with bruising in the abdomen. She flat lined in the truck but we were able to revive her" Shay told the doctors as we followed down the hallway. She then continued by telling them Gabby's vitals.

"You two need to stay here" One of the nurses with red looked at the two of us and moved us away. I knew she was just doing her job, but in that moment I have never disliked someone so much. She stood in the way of the woman I cared about and that was not a good place for anyone. I felt Shay grab my arm and pull me back.

"Casey we can wait over here" She states as she pulls me into the waiting room. We both take a seat.

"How did this happen?" I asked out loud but more to myself. "How did this happen to Gabby of all people? I should have gone out there with her. I should have protected her!" I shout as I stand up, my anger now taking over my pain.

"Casey's this isn't your fault" Shay stands next to me.

"Then who's fault is it!?"

"Voights!" she shouts back at me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Shay widens her eyes, I can tell by the look on her face she said more then she should have. "Gabby is going to kill me" she says in a low whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I can think I understand what she is talking about but I need to hear the words.

"When Gabby went to get help from Voight he would only help her if she would return a favor. Gabby agreed not knowing when or what he would ask. A few weeks ago Gabby received a note asking for that favor and the other day a guy came to the house coming to collect, Gabby said no. Then the guy told her he would be back"

"Is that why her car window was smashed the other day?"

Shay nods her head yes.

"What was the favor?"

"Casey I think that you should talk to Gabby"

"Shay, look where we're at! I can't talk to Gabby right now she laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life"

"You don't think I know that! She is my best friend and I wasn't there!" Shay shouts back as tears fall down her checks.

"I'm sorry" I pull Shay into a hug. "I shouldn't yell at you"

"It's okay" Shay says as she pulls back.

"Shay, I need to know what he asked her to do. I need to know so I protect her."

Shay takes in a deep breath, "It was you. You were the favor."

"What do you mean that I was the favor?" I'm confused.

"The guy wanted Gabby to plant drugs on you, but she wouldn't do it"

I need to take a seat, I need to digest all this information Shay just shared with me. This whole time I was hurting Gabby by not speaking with me and here was being threatened because she wouldn't turn against me. I could feel tears falling down my face and anger fills every fiber in my body. Not only was this Voight's fault but mine as well.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter, but things have been very crazy in the last few days and I really don't see them slowing down. I will be updating when I can, so please bare with me. I know waiting sucks (especially for season 2 ) but I promise I'm going to continue writing this story. Please review!

Chapter 20

Gabby

"How could you do this to me" Matt asked standing in front of me. I couldn't believe this was happening, Matt was standing in a jail cell and I put him there.

"This can't be happening! I told Voight no! I said no!" I tried to explain to him but I could see the hope and friendship in his eyes were now gone, they were filled with hate and disgust.

"You did this to me!" He yelled at her through the cell. "I never want to see you again! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

Matt

I have been sitting in the waiting room for over two hours with the rest of the house. No one has really said a single word; we are all secretly blaming our selves for what happened. I want to tell everyone that the only person here to blame is me; I just can't find the words.

"Has anyone contacted Dawson's family?" Mouch asked breaking the silence. Shit, it hasn't even occurred to me to call her brother and tell him about Gabby.

"I called Antonio's captain, but he is undercover right now. So, they have to wait to tell him until he gets back" Chief states.

"What about her parents?" I ask looking down at the ground.

"They are in New York trying to catch a flight back."

Days like this are not to suppose to happen. People should be able to go on vacation or work and not worry that their loved ones might get hurt or never come home.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the family of Gabriela Dawson" A male doctor says looking at each one of us. I stand up and rush over to the doctor.

"We're her family" Chief answers and the doctor nod his head.

"Gabriela is in stable condition as of right now. Due to the assault, the injuries were very severe, we had to operate to stop some internal bleeding. Along with the internal bleeding she also has suffered a concussion and two broken ribs".

I felt a weight lifting off of me with each word the doctor spoke of Gabby's condition. I knew that she wouldn't be going home tonight or tomorrow, but to know that she is out of the woods was better then anything I could have asked for.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"She is still unconscious and I have to warn you that she is pretty banged up…"

I knew everything he was telling me, "How long do I have to wait?"

"I'll tell you what; you can go in for a few minutes"

"Thank you" I said as I began to follow him down the hall. When I look back at everyone, I notice Mills was standing next to Chief. It didn't dawn on me that he might want to see his girlfriend. I almost turned around to tell him to go, but I couldn't. I needed to see her and touch her.

As we stopped at an open doorway the doctor turned to me, "I'll give you a couple of minutes alone."

He then walked away, leaving me here. I walked into the room and looked over at Gabby, my heart stopped beating. The first thing I notice was the swell of lips and eyes. She had several bruises covering her face and dried blood around her nose and mouth. Then I noticed her arms were cover in the same coloring as her face with several cuts. I quickly walked over to Gabby and took in her hand in my.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed as hot tears ran down my checks. "I'm so sorry" I say again as I began to completely lose my emotions.

It takes me a minute to bring myself back together, I wipe the tears away, knowing that if Gabby saw me right now she'd kick my ass. I smile at the thought of that.

"Sir" I hear behind me. I turn around to find a nurse standing in the doorway. "Dr. Finn as asked that we clear the room for the night."

"Umm, okay" I say as I turn and look back at Gabby. "Before I go, I need to ask a question" I say as I turn back to the nurse.

"Sure" she simply states.

"As she brought in tonight, we noticed her clothes were ripped. I was wondering if the doctor had ordered a rape kit."

She looks down at the floor then back up at me, "I can't disclose this information with you, but I can tell you that it is the patient's decisions in cases like this."

I knew that she wouldn't be able to tell me but I thought it was with a shot. I just needed to know what fully happened to Gabby, so that I could protect her. I finally left the room once the nurse reminded me again. On my way out the door, I took one last look at Gabby, and knew that no matter what whoever did this to my beautiful girl was going to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

So lucky for you guys I'm having a hard time sleeping, so I thought why not write a chapter. Hope you enjoy it and always let me know what you think!

Chapter 21

Matt

Things around the house haven't been the same since the attack on Dawson. Everyone is still waiting for her to wake up. I really don't want to be here, I think to myself as I look around the room. I want to be with her holding her hand and be the first person she sees when she opens her eyes. I take in a breath just trying to get through my shift. I was planning on taking the day off, but chief reminded me that I am a leader and my house needs me right now, but I didn't come in for him, I came in for Gabby. She would kick my ass for sitting in that room.

I get up for another cup of coffee, "Everyone listen up" I hear Chief's voice fill the already silent room. "I just heard from the hospital that Dawson is awake and responsive. However, she is still being monitored with caution, once I know more I will pass it along."

A weight has finally been lifted off my chest; different spectrum of emotions comes flooding all in at once. I want to cry and laugh at the same time. I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't hear the Chief call my name until I feel someone tap me.

"Casey" He says as he stands next to me.

"Yeah" I meet his eyes.

"She is asking for you."

Without another word I run out the door and start my truck, I just need to see her.

Gabby

I'm not sure how long I have been sitting here in this hospital room or how long they plan to keep me here, but I just want to go home. My body is completely sore and it hurts to speak, most of the time I have been drifting out of sleep. When I do wake up the only person I want to see is Matt. When I asked my mom if he was here, she told me that he was at the station, but he had waited for them to get in from New York.

I look around the plain room to find nobody here. Just the sound of my heart monitor to keep me company. I close my eyes again as my body falls into a deep sleep.

Matt

As I walk into Gabby's room her eyes are closed like they have been since the attack, for a moment I think that I didn't hear the Chief correctly, that Gabby being awake was just a delightful dream.

I take the seat next to her bed and rest my hand on her's. I watch as her eyes slowly flicker open causing my heart to skip several beats.

I can see a smile somewhat grace her face as she registers who I am.

"I have been waiting for you" Gabby says quietly as she looks into my eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you" I reply with a huge goofy smile on my face. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" she whispers again. "Matt I need to tell you something…"

"I know, Shay told me everything with Voight and the notes".

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened" Gabby began to apologize.

"Gabby you don't have anything to be sorry for. If anything I should be the one to apologize for being such an ass to you and for getting you into this mess…"

Gabby quickly cut him off, "Matt I…" but before Gabby could get the words out a doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Thomas" he introduced himself as he moved closer to us and extended his hand out to me.

"Hi I'm Matthew Casey" I said as I shook his hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Miss. Dawson."

As much as I wanted to stay with her, I knew that this was important. I turned to look at her, "I'll be right outside" I said as I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

I could tell that a surprised her with the kiss, but I couldn't help it.

Gabby

Dr. Thomas waited for Matt to leave the room before he said a word. Once Matt closed the door, Dr. Thomas took the seat next to the bed.

"There are a couple of things I want to talk to you about, the first thing being is all the results from your cat scan came back clear and your vitals have been maintaining. So you are doing very well".

"Well that's all good, right?" I asked not sure why I was getting the feeling that bad news would be delivered next.

"That's very good news" he states.

"Then why do I feel that your about to tell me something I don't want to hear?" I ask.

"Because I am" he bluntly states. He takes in a deep breath, "There is one more test that I would like to perform but I need your permission".

"Okay, what is it?" I ask sounding apprehensive still not understanding where this conversation is going.

"Gabriela during the time of your attack, you became unconscious" I nod my head feeling annoyed that he is telling me things I already know. "And based on the evidence from your clothing, we feel that you could have been sexually assaulted".

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right" I say because I'm unsure of what he just to me.

"We believe that you may have been sexually assaulted during your attack".

"No that's impossible" I tell him as anger and sorrow begin to take over my body along with disbelief. "I was unconscious not dead!" I begin to raise my voice as I could feel tears form in my eyes. I would know if that happened to me, I would know.

"I understand that this extremely hard for you, but if you were sexually assaulted…"

I cut him off; I can't hear anymore, "Please just stop. I can't do this right now. I can't talk about this possibility. I need a moment" I say has tears flow down my face. I wipe the tears from my face knowing that they would continue no matter what I did.

"When your ready or you decide to have the exam done…"

I cut him off again, "I will have the exam, but I don't want to talk about it any further " I say as I feel sobs on the verge take over my body.

"I will get the exam scheduled" he said and then leaves the room.

I turned my back to the door, this couldn't be happening. My sobs have fully taken over me. All the pain I felt before was nothing compared to the pain I felt now, this was so much worse. Before it was just my body and my head that ached, but that thought that some guy possibly touched me and forced me, hurt my heart and soul.

"Gabby" I hear from the door. The voice belongs to Matt; I forgot that he was waiting out there. "Gabby are you okay?" Concern filling his voice as he moves closer to the bed.

I don't answer him I just cry, I can feel his hand on my upper back and I can hear him telling me everything is going to be okay, but is it? Will everything be the way it was? Will I?


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys sorry it's so short but I thought that it was better then nothing! Things have been really crazy with weddings, vacations, and job interviews (in CHICAGO). So, I am trying my best to update when I can! Hope you enjoy the update and all!

Chapter 22

Gabby

Waiting is something that I haven't been very good at. The doctor told me that he would be back in a little while to complete the exam, but it doesn't matter it feels like an entity for me. Since Matt walked back into my room I haven't been able to tell him, part of it is because I don't want to see that look in his eyes of sorrow, but the other reason is because I can't even warp my mind around the idea.

"Gabby are you okay?" he asks with a desperate look on his face. I'm unsure of how to answer him, should I just say it or lie to him.

"Come on Gabby talk to me" he tries to encourage me. I can feel the tears fall down my checks again. "Hey, whatever it is I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

I wipe the wetness off my face as I try to collect myself, "The doctors want to examine me. They think that I may have been …" I couldn't even finish the sentence, but as I looked into Matt's eyes there was the look that I had been dreading.

Matt quickly took my hand is in own, "When Shay and I were in the ambulance, we noticed your clothes had been torn, but we weren't sure if it had actually happened."

I take in another deep breath, Shay and Matt already had an inkling that something happened to me. I just felt like this was a really bad dream and any moment I was going to wake up and be at home.

"Gabby?" Matt asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"So I'm not telling you anything you don't know" I answer knowing that my words had a little sting to them.

"I'm so sorry…" Matt began to say, but I quickly cut him off.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I got myself in this mess and I will deal with it."

"You're not doing this alone" Matt stated squeezing my hand harder. "You have a your family, friends, and me."

I didn't know what to say or what he meant by the use of "me", but I knew that he was right.

"Hello Gabby" Dr. Thomas said as he entered the room with a tall dark haired nurse next to him. "This is Emily; she will be assassinating me in the exam today."

"Hello" I say unsure of what else to do. The nurse gives me a small smile and moves closer to me. I look at Matt and I see that he is hesitant about leaving, but knows that he has to leave.

"I will be right outside" he states as he lets go of my hand. I watch him turn to leave.

"Matt" I call out. He stops and turns to look at me, "don't go far."

He gives me a small smile, "Not far" he replied and left the room.

Matt

The only thing holding me up was this white wall behind me. I could tell by the look in her brown eye's she was scared. I just wanted to scoop her up out of that bed and take away all the pain away and just protect her from everything that could hurt her in this world.

I don't know how long I stood outside her door. I just knew that I was going to keep my promise to her and not leave. I really just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but every time I opened my eyes, I was reminded this was reality.

I watched as Gabby's door open to reveal the doctor and nurse. They both looked at me with a small smiles; I wasn't sure what to make of it. I waited for them to walk out and then I took the few steps into Gabby's room. I tried to mental prepare for what I was going to say to her, but I knew the moment I saw her all the things that ran through my mind would be gone. I was right.

When I walked into Gabby's room I found her lying in the bed with tears running down her bruised face, my stomach dropped. I immediately took a seat on her bed and drew her into a hug, just letting her continue to cry. My anger began to take hold of me, I just wanted to find the asshole that did this to Gabby and kill him.

"Shh, it's okay" I said as I ran my figures through her dark hair trying to sooth her and calm myself down.

Gabby took a deep breath and drew back from me, "I wasn't raped."

I quickly took Gabby in arms and held her even tighter, "Thank you God." As I sat there with her I could feel tears sliding down my face and some of the anger melting away.

"Matt I can't breath" Gabby whispered in my hear. I quickly released her from my arms.

"Sorry, I'm just so relieved" I said noticing a small smile on her face.

"So am I" she said as she placed her hand on my arm. "I was thinking that we don't tell my family about this, especially Antonio. I just don't want them to worry anymore then they have."

"We don't have to tell anyone" I said reassuring her. "Speaking of Antonio, I spoke to him earlier today when I was on my way over, he said he was going to be stopping by to ask you a few questions" I said unsure of how receptive she would be.

"I figured that would happen" Gabby said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"How much does he know?" I ask.

"I haven't told him everything" Gabby says looking away. I know she can feel my eyes staring at her, "I didn't tell him about the guy coming to the station or that this is Voight related."

"So what does he think happened?" I asked confused.

"Wrong place, wrong time" Gabby says looking back at me. "On the bright side of things the doctor said that I should be released in a couple of hours."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gabby

I could tell by the look on Matt's face that he wasn't pleased with the information I just shared with him. His checks began to turn pink and lips tighten. He stood up from the bed and moved back from me.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Matt voice rises with each word.

"The same reason I didn't tell you! I didn't want him to blame himself" I cross my arms over my chest, knowing that at this very moment I look like a three year old, but I feel it is the only way I protect myself from Matt's expression.

"What about Mills, did you tell him?" Matt asked still sounding upset but calming down, he stood in his stance waiting for my answer.

"Why would I tell Mills?" I'm a little confused.

"I thought he was your boyfriend" Matt stated still staring at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"I thought you knew, but Pete and I broke up" I said unable to hold his stare, I looked down had my legs.

"Well that explains why he is not here" Matt said as his tone became less tense and he moved closer to my bed again. "I thought that I was going to have to kick ass for not being here for you" Matt smiled a little.

As I watched Matt's body relax a little, I realize that I want to tell him why Pete and I broke up. I reach my hand out to his, which he accepted. "Sit, please" I ask as I pull him to me. He follows my request.

"Pete and I broke up after you and I had the fight about Voight. He wanted to support me and be with me, but I knew that we felt different about each other" I had to pause to gain my composer and thoughts.

"I realized that Peter cared more about me then I did for him, because I'm…" before I could get another word out I see Antonio walk into the room.

"Hey Sis" he calls over Matt's shoulder. Matt stands up and moves away from me to make room for Antonio. Antonio bends down and gives me a hug, "how are you doing?" he asks as I release him from my embrace.

"Good, just tried and a little sore" I said with a slight smile.

"You definitantly have looked better" Antonio teased me with a smile.

"That's what I said" Matt chimed in.

"What is this, gang up on Gabby?" I ask in pretend shock.

"You know that I'm just joking" Antonio said as his demeanor changed. I nod my head to show him that I knew that. Antonio sat on the bed; the same place Matt has sat himself before.

"Gabs, you know that I have to ask you questions about the attack." I nod my head yes, waiting for the first question.

"Just tell me what you remember starting from the beginning."

"I went out to the dumpster to throw out Herrmann's chili. I turned around to go back in, when something caught my eye, I went to go see what it was and that is when he said my name. I remember him reaching for me and I tried to get away, but he was faster" I can feel the tears running down my face as I tell them what happened. I look to see Matt in a stand still; I notice all the muscles in his jaw are tense.

"Keep going" Antonio tries his best to reassure me, but I can see the same anger that is in Matt's eyes in his own.

"He grabbed me and just kept hitting me, I remember trying to hit him but I don't think that I did. After that I don't remember much" I said wiping the free flowing tears from my eyes. Matt quickly moved to the other side of my bed and took my hand in his own.

"Did you recognize the guy?" Antonio asked.

I look from him to Matt, knowing this was the moment when everything would come out, no more secrets.

"I have seen him before" I stated looking away from Matt to Antonio. "He came to the station before" I pause taking in a deep breath, "he works for Voight" I say tightening my squeeze on Matt's hand.

Antonio looked at me for a moment and I could see the anger turn into rage, "Why the hell didn't you say anything before?" he yelled.

"Because I thought that I could handle it" I said.

"Gabby are you stupid?" Antonio screamed again.

"Antonio!" Matt yelled angrily at my brother but still holding my hand. "She thought that she was protecting us!"

Antonio then looked away from me to Matt, "What do you mean us?" his voice became intensely quite.

"Voight wanted me to plant something on Matt and I told him no. I didn't keep my end of deal I made with him."

"Fuck Gabby, I told you when to stay out of this, but you don't listen" Antonio turned his back to me and began pacing around the small room.

"You know they aren't going to stop until you do what they say or you're dead."

"I don't want to hear this right now, I just want to go home" I say knowing that sounded naïve.

"You are not going home" Antonio said as he stopped in his tracks. "They probably know where you live. No, you're coming home with me!"

"No I am not" I tell him instantly. "If these people want to hurt me like you say they do, then their not going to stop. I can't put your kids and wife in the middle of this" I say feeling completely tried.

"Antonio is right, you're not going home" Matt said looking down at me. "Your staying with me."

Matt

"I'm not staying with you either" Gabby argued. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

I almost want to point out where we are, but I don't. "Listen Gabby I know that you're stubborn and you can take care of yourself, but you and I both know this could have been so much worse."

"I know that and that is why I won't bring anyone else into my problems" Gabby pushes her head back into her pillows.

"But this isn't just your problem Gabby, it's all of ours. I know why you don't want to stay with Antonio and that makes sense, but with me you wouldn't have to worry about those things." I try my best to get through all of her excuses.

"What about your mom?" she asks.

"I will talk to my sister and see if she can stay with her until everything is under control."

I can see the look in her eyes, that she considering what I am saying, "Look guys, I'm tried and I need time to think. Can you just leave me?" she asks then rolls over.

Both Antonio look at each and move out of the room. As I follow Antonio out I close the heavy door behind me closed.

"How much trouble is she in?" I ask knowing that he will tell me the truth.

"I don't even know where to begin" he says as he runs his hands over his face.

"Just tell me she is going to be okay" I say out loud.

"Well the best chance we have is find the guy who did this and get him to roll on Voight, but in the mean time we have to watch Gabby like a hawk."

I nod my head, "If she won't stay with me, then I'll camp outside her door step every night."

"You really care about my sister?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah I do" I say. "And that is why I'm going to say this to you now, brother or not, if you ever talk to Gabby like you did today, I will kick your ass."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Matt

"So what did the doctor say?" I asked hoping for good news.

"They are finishing the paper and I'll be released" Gabby states as turns her attention away from me.

"So I was thinking we could stop at your place, pick up a few things, and then swing by the sub shop you like" I suggest hoping that she will just give.

"I already told you, I going home" Stubbornness takes over her face.

"Alright, then we will stop at my place and I will grab some of my things" I say looking her square in the eye.

"I meant to say, I'm going home alone" she retorted folding her arms over her chest.

I ignore her, "I hope your couch is comfortable, seeing that I will be there as long as it takes." I can see the expression on her face change from stubborn to amusement.

"You really think that is going to work?" She asked.

"I'm just saying that if I have to get back surgery at the age of forty because your couch is as hard as a rock, I am not going to be happy."

"Well you won't have to worry about that, because you're not sleeping on the couch."

Before I can even comprehend what slips out of my mouth, it is too late. "Does that mean we are sharing your bed?" Both of our faces seem to lose their expression. I don't know what to say, we both stand in the hospital room staring at each other silently.

"Gabby I didn't mean…" I try to explain, but she cuts me off.

"Why is it so important that you protect me?" Gabby asked. I can tell my look in her eyes that she is searching for an important answer, but I'm unsure of what it is.

I let out the breath that I have been holding, "Because I brought Voight into your life and when you came to me to tell me the truth I let you down. I just want to help you this time the right way."

Gabby slowly nods her head as she takes in my words, "If I stay with you there are some conditions."

I smile slightly knowing that I won, "which are?"

"Only three" She says as she sits up straighter. "First, I don't want a babysitter, I need a friend. Second, everything will be as normal as possible, including work. And thirdly, I get to do all the cooking. These are my conditions, will they work for you?"

A bigger smile takes over my face, "These are acceptable conditions" I say looking at her knowing that she is trying to hold back a smile of her own.

"Good, I'm glad we agree" she says.

"Good" I simply state.

Gabby

Checking out of the hospital was a longer process then I remembered. I really became annoyed when they made me ride in the wheelchair.

"It's hospital procedure" Matt reminded me as he walked next to me and the volunteer pushing the chair.

"I understand that, but I still don't like it."

"Oh my Gabby not loving the rules, shocker" Matt teased.

"Whatever" I mumble as we come to the exist of the hospital. I see two figures waiting by the doors with smiles on their faces.

"So it's true she's free" Shay says as she moves closer to me. I stand up, as I do I feel pain move throughout my body. I try not to let it show, but I can tell by the way Matt's body tensed he could see it.

I open my arms to embrace Shay, "I so glad your okay" she says as she hugs me. "I have been so worried about."

"I'm fine" I say pulling out of the hug. "I'll be back to work in a couple of days and everything will go back to being normal" I say trying to reassure her and myself.

"Is normal even in your vocabulary?" Severide asks as he moves from behind Shay. I smile at him.

"Never" I reply as he gives me a quick hug.

"I love you guys for coming but you didn't have to" I say looking at them both.

"We know, but we wanted to make sure you were okay" Shay says resting her hand on Gabby's shoulder.

"And to make sure you weren't alone" Severide adds as his direction changes to Matt. "But I think Casey has that under control."

"Well we were going to grab a bite to eat if you guys want to join us" Matt informs them.

"We would love to but we have this thing to do right now, but another time" Shay says.

"No we don't" Severide looks puzzled.

"Yes we do" she says giving him a death glare.

"Oh that thing" he says understanding Shay's glance.

"So we are going to go and do that thing, but I will stop by to see you tomorrow" Shay states as she gives me one more hug.

"Well I'll be at Casey's place" I say as she pulls back. I feel like I need to explain, "Until this whole Voight clears."

"Oh" Shay says but doesn't look surprised, "then I will come over to Casey's tomorrow."

"Okay" I state and then we say our goodbyes.

As we get into Matt's truck my stomach begins to growl, "Why don't we get those subs first" he suggests looking over at me.

"I think that is a good idea" I say.

We continue to drive to the restaurant, both of us enjoying each other's company and the small talk taking place. I get a little excited as the truck to park on the curb in front of Scotty's subs. We go in and order our subs and take a seat in an available booth.

"It has been a while since I have been here" Matt says as he takes a bite of meat filled sub.

"It's the best" I say following his actions. I look around the room and noticing everyone staring at me. I try my best to avoid their stares, but I know they are just wondering what happened to me.

"We can go if you like" Matt says as he realizes my reaction.

"No it's fine" I say knowing that people are going to be staring at me for a while.

We continue to eat our subs and everyone has turned their attention away from me. We finish quickly and get back into the truck. The ride to my place isn't long. Matt parks the truck in front my building. As we approach my apartment door, I notice that the door is slightly opened.

"Matt" I whisper. He steps in front of me and slowly opens the door…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gabby

My body tenses as I watch Matt slowly walk through the font door, I stay behind him. He stops as he looks around.

"We need to call Antonio" Matt states. I immediately walk around him to see what he is staring at. As I stand next to him I see that my apartment is trashed, my books knocked off the selves, broken glass from pictures frames lay on the floor, and all everything thrown around my living room.

I close my eyes and just shake my head, I couldn't believe this!

Matt pulls out his cell phone and calls Antonio, "Hey man it's Matt" I hear him greet Antonio. I start to move around my apartment to further inspect the damage. I can feel Matt's eye burn into the back of head; I think he is waiting for me to break down, but I know that right now that is not a possibility.

I hear Matt's voice as he talk to Antonio, but I can't make out what he is saying. I open by bedroom door knowing that it most likely received the same treatment as the rest of my apartment.

The first thing I notice when I walk into my bed room and turn on the light is my mirror is busted from top to bottom. Then I notice my clothes are thrown throughout my room and my lamp has been knocked off my nightstand.

"What a fucking mess" I say out loud as I move closer to bed. I know that I'm not supposed to touch anything, but I need to gather some of my things to take to Matt's. I bend down and reach under my bed to grab my duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice ask from behind me.

"Well I still need to get some of my things" I say as grab clothes around my room.

"I think that we should just leave" Matt says as he eyeing me.

"I just want to grab some clothes to get me through the next couple of days."

"Antonio said he was on his way."

I nod my head as I grab a pair of jeans I found laying on my floor. "I guess that I can always come back here if I need anything" I say throwing them into my duffle bag.

After grabbing a couple more pieces of clothing Matt and I went down to his truck and waited for the police to show up. This was just perfect I thought as looked out the window. Not only was I just released from the hospital because this asshole beat the shit out of me, but now he came into my home and destroyed any sense of safety I have left.

I could feel my warm tears slide down my face as I sat there in silence, knowing that if I said one word I was going to break.

Matt

I sat in silence with Gabby outside her apartment as we waited for the red and blue lights to make their way down the street. As I watched her, I noticed tears begin to fall from her eyes. I know that she probably didn't want me to say anything, but I can't sit her and just watch her cry.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to me. She doesn't even fight me; she just leans into me and continues to cry. I stroke her hair trying to sooth any fears away.

"I wish that I could take all this away" I whisper as I rest my head on her's.

"Me too" she says as she moves to wipe her tears away.

"Gabby we don't have to do this tonight. I'll call Antonio and see if he can talk to you in the morning" I suggest knowing how tried she must be.

"Okay" she says without another word. I don't say anything else knowing that she doesn't need or want to hear anything anyone has to say. I untangle my self from her as I call Antonio. He picks up on the first ring, I then explain to him about Gabby's condition to which he agrees.

"Antonio will come by tomorrow morning" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Oh" Gabby says as she shifts her body to gaze out the window.

I watch her for a minute before I start the car, my heart breaks. We don't say anything on the ride to my place. As we pull up the curb, Gabby doesn't make a move to get out of the truck. I turn off the engine and then reach out to tab her on the shoulder, "Gabby?"

She doesn't respond, "Gabby we're here" I try again.

"What?" she says as she turns to face me.

"We're here" I say again.

"Oh" she says as she opens the truck door. I reach behind me and grab her bag. I move quickly and meet her on the sidewalk. She doesn't say anything as I lead us up the steps to my apartment. I unlock the door to find my mother sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Matt" she says as she stands up "How's Gabby?" Gabby then steps out from behind me, and a smile spreads on my mother's face. If my mother felt any shock from the bruises on Gabby's face, she did a great job hiding it. "How are you?" she asks as she steps towards Gabby and pulls her into a hug.

"Oh I have been better Mrs. Casey" she says moving back from the embrace.

"Call me Nancy" my mother replies. Gabby gives a small smile.

"Gabby I'm going to put your bag in my bedroom. I thought you could stay in there tonight and I'll sleep on the couch" I say as take my shoes off.

"Matt that's really nice but I can sleep on the couch" Gabby says with a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nancy chimes in. "Matt can sleep out here. He does it half the time anyways."

"See" I smile.

"Yes, but that was not what we had agreed to" Gabby said.

I knew that she was not going to let this go, "Okay I know that we had another agreement, but with all the events that took place tonight, I was unable to make those other arraignments."

"Fine tonight only" Gabby says as she follows me into my bedroom.

Gabby

I didn't like to be the one kicking Matt out of his own bed, especially since he has been the one to take care of me. He set my things on the bedroom floor.

"So when do you have to be back at work?" I ask wondering if he was planning on babysitting me for a while.

"Tomorrow but I was going to call Boden tonight."

"Matt, I'll be fine" I say as I take a seat on his bed.

"I know but I want to make sure. You were just released from the hospital and we find your apartment ransacked."

"You're not going to listen to me?" I ask knowing that he already made up his mind.

"No, I'm not" he states with a smile.

"Listen Matt, I really appreciate the fact you want to help me but I don't want you to feel guilty and think that you have to be here everyday."

"Gabby I do feel guilty but that is not why I want to be here" Matt says looking directly into my eyes. "But I will tell you what; I haven't talked to my sister yet so why doesn't my mom stay with you while I'm on shift during the day. Then at night Antonio can bring you to fire station, so you can sleep there and we can come back here in the morning."

"Matt I already told you that I didn't want to bring you mom into any of this" I say feeling a ting of panic. There was no way I was going to bring anyone else into my mess.

"Listen Gabby I know that you're worried about everyone's safety but what if I told you that Antonio said he was going be sending someone over every hour to check on the house."

"I would say when you and my brother became my boss" I say raising my eye brow.

"I know that is how it may feel but we just want to make sure you're safe and if you won't let me stay home tomorrow let my mom help you while I'm at work."

"Fine, but only tomorrow then after that no more" I say as I get off the bed and walk over to my bag.

"Alright" Matt says as he moved toward the door.

"I'll see you in the morning" I say.

"Yup" he says as he leaves the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Matt

Leaving Gabby at home today was more difficult then I thought it would be. Before I left for work, I went into my bedroom to find her sleeping. I was glad to see that she was able to fall a sleep. I quietly make my way out of the room with out waking her. As I slowly shut the door, I hear my mother opening her bedroom door.

"Morning" She whispers as she sees me at the end of the hall.

"Morning" I say when I turn around.

"How is she?"

"She is sleeping now" I state. "I was wondering if you could stay with her today, just to help her get around and may be helping her with cooking." I follow my mom into the living room.

"Anything I can do to help."

"Thanks. I also want to let you know that through out the day the police will checking on the house and later tonight Antonio, Gabby's brother, will be picking her up to take her to the station for the night."

"Oh" My mom says eyeing me.

"What?" I ask knowing there is something she wants to say.

"I was just wondering why Gabby was going to the station for the night, that's all."

"So she can be safe" I reply.

"Okay" My mother responded with a smirk.

"I have to go, but there this something that I want to talk to you about" I say as I put on my jacket.

"We can talk when you have some time."

"Alright, call me if you need me or if anything happens" I say moving my attention to the hallway.

"Matt she will be fine" My mother tries to reassure me.

"I know" I say as I open my front door and walk outt.

Arriving to work, I noticed everyone was looking at me as I walked in from the locker room. I knew they wanted to know how Gabby was, but no one asked. I walked further into the break room, "She is a little shook up, but we all know that she is going to get through this." Everyone is still quite but nods their head.

Shay is the first to approach, "How is she really?"

"She had a hard time sleeping, but when I left this morning she was out" I say as I walk over to the coffee maker. "You should give her a call" I say pouring the coffee.

"I was actually thinking that I would stop by after shift" Shay says.

"Actually, Gabby will be coming by later tonight. Antonio is brining her here tonight..." Before I could finish my sentence the PA sounded off.

"Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3 House fire Humble Park"

"First call of the day" Cruz shouts as we all race toward the garage.

Gabby

"NOOOOO!" I scream with tears running down my face as I watch Voight pull the trigger.

I immediately open my eyes to find that it was all just a dream. Panic is still coursing through my body. I try to slow my heart beat by taking slow calm breaths, but it only seems to help a little. Come on Gabby, I tell myself as I try to get a hold of myself.

I hear a light knock on the door, "Gabby" I hear Nancy call.

"Come in" I reply loudly enough for her to hear. She opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Morning, I thought that I heard you in here" She says as she moves closer to the bed.

"Sorry, I guess I talk in my sleep"

"Don't be sorry. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah that would be great" I say getting out of the bed. I follow Nancy into the kitchen. I'm glad she hasn't asked me any questions about what she heard. I walk over to the fridge to pull out the eggs, but as I open the door Nancy stops me.

"What are you doing" she asked sounding confused.

"I was going to help you with breakfast" I state as hold open the door.

She smiles at me; I can't help but think that's where Matt gets his smile from. "No dear, I'm making the breakfast around here. Why don't you take a seat over there and keep my company" She said as she guided me toward the empty seat at the table.

I sigh, but follow her directions. I watch as she moves back over to the counter.

"Matt told me that your brother would be stopping by" Nancy said as she poured milk in a clear bowl.

"Yeah, my brother Antonio is a police officer, he is taking me to the station" I said as I continued to watch her move around the kitchen.

"Matt had said that before. Are you and your brother close?"

"Yes are whole family is."

"That's a very good thing; family is the most important thing in this world."

I nod my head to show my agreement, but she can't see me.

"I wish my family was like yours, but I don't think that will ever happen" She says stirring the stuff together in the bowl.

"May be one day" Gabby says trying to reassure her.

Nancy puts the bowl on the counter and turns to walk over to Gabby, "I know that I haven't been there for my children, especially in the last fifteen years and I know that we have a lot of work to do, but I want you to know that I am very grateful he has you in his life."

"Thank you" was the only thing I could say after her kind words.

"Well breakfast is going to take a little bit, why don't you go ahead and take your shower" Nancy said as she went back to cooking.

Matt

The phone call coming into the station seemed to be nonstop. I really didn't even have time to actually call home to see how Gabby was. I was able to send a few texts to her to find out what she was up to and now things were going with my mom. I was sitting in his office filling out paper work, when a knock at his door interrupted him. I waved the young Mills into his office. Mills opened the door and quickly took the open seat against the wall.

"Do you have a moment" he asks me.

"Sure" I reply holding my attention on him.

"I know there has been a lot going on, but I need to know something" Mills paused trying to collect his thoughts. "I need to know if you had anything to do with me not getting the transfer to Squad and if you did, why?"

I nodded my head, "Severide, Chief, and I discussed the possibility of you moving to squad. However, I feel that you still have a lot to learn on truck, but once you do master your craft then I will back you for squad."

Mills stayed silent for a second then looked back up at me, "Does this have anything to do with Dawson?"

"Excuse me?" I wasn't quite sure if I heard him right.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I need to know if you made your decision based on my relationship with Dawson…"

"Mills I'm only going to say this once" I cut him off feeling my anger flare a little. "I don't care who you are dating. I am not going to send a firefighter into a position he or she is not ready for. Now get out of my office." He leaves my office quietly as I continue on my paper work.

Before I can get very far, my receives a text message. I look at the message to see it's from Gabby. A smile comes to my face as I read the words that are displayed on my screen, I'm here.

I immediately get out of my seat and walk toward the garage. Gabby is surrounded by the guys with Antonio had her side.

"So when are you getting back to work?" Herrmann asked. "We miss having you around."

"I miss you guy too" Gabby states as she sees me approach. "So I thought that I would come hang out with you."

"Hey Gabby" I say as I move closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, almost had a heart attack on the way over" She says as she eyes her brother.

"I'm not that bad of a driver" he says in his own defense. "Can I talk to you for a minute" Antonio asks me.

"Yeah sure" I say as we move away from the group.

"We lifted some prints from Gabby's apartment and it came back to Miguel Vega"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"He is dealer that is a known associate of Voight's. We sent some uniforms to pick him up. I just wanted to let you know."

"I appreciate it"

"What do you appreciate" Gabby asked standing next to me.

"He was just thanking me for bringing your pain in the ass here" Antonio replied. "With that being said I have to go." He quickly kissed Gabby on the cheek and left.

"So how was your day with my mom?" I ask as we walk away from the garage and down the hall into the sleeping area.

"It was good, we watched movies and talked" Gabby answered with a smile plastered on her face.

"What's so funny?" I asked entering my office.

"I didn't know you had a stuffed tiger that you had to sleep with until you were ten."

My face began to feel warm very quickly, "Remind me to talk with my mom."

Gabby laughed, "I thought it was cute."

"Of course you would." I retorted as I shut the door and take my seat.

"In all seriousness, your mom is a nice lady, I really like her" Gabby says as sits on my desk.

"I'm glad, because I forgot to call Christie today, I'll give her a call tomorrow."

"Okay" Gabby said as she held my gaze. As we stood in my office, my focus went to her lips.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" Gabby asked breaking my concentration.

"Well I thought that you could just hang out with us" I stumbled out, afraid that I had been caught.

"That will be nice and I guess I could just sleep in my bunk when I'm tired" she turned and looked out the window to the empty sleeping area.

"I was actually thinking you could stay in mine" Her attention turning to me.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for all the great reviews this story has received and thank you to all the people following this story as well. I also wanted to take this moment and answer a question about possibly making this story rated "M". The thought has crossed my mind and I am willing to give it a shot when the time comes, but I can't promise anything. In all honesty I love reading other people's love scenes, but when it comes to mine I'm afraid it will come across too cheesy but if anyone has any thoughts on this let me know.

Thanks,

Grace

Chapter 27

Gabby

I wasn't sure that I heard Matt correctly; my face began to turn red as I thought about being in the same bed as him. I turned away from the window and looked at him, his eyes diverted from my as I made contact.

"I mean you can sleep in here and I'll sleep out there" Matt retracted as he began to ruffle through the papers on his desk.

"Oh" I reply feeling a little disappointed. I should have known better, I thought to myself as I watched him.

"Are you hungry?" Matt asks turning his attention back to me. "Mills made some pot roast, I'm sure there is some left over."

By the mention of food my stomach begins to growl. Matt moves his eyes from mine to my stomach. "I guess so" I reply with a small smile.

I can see concern fill his face when he meets my eyes again. "Gabby did you not eat today?"

"I did" I answer quickly. I didn't lie to him but I haven't really been hungry. I can tell my answer does not sit well with him, but he seems to move past it.

"Well lets go get you a plate" he states as he moves to the door and holds it open for me.

"Yes sir" I reply as I walk out of his office.

When we reach the break room everyone is seated around the TV watching the Black Hawks, they don't even notices us as we walk by. I look behind at Matt to see him slow his pace to check out the game as well. I smile to myself as I continue to walk to the fridge, but as I move closer to the kitchen something catches my eye in the window. A feeling of panic takes over my body as the shadow figure stares back at me, as the figure steps closer to the light, I recognize the dark pricing eyes. The panic surges through my body and a loud scream tears through my lungs, causing my whole body to shake. I feel like I'm going to collapse, but before my body can touch the ground I feel two hands grip by shoulders.

"Gabby!" Matt's voice filled my hears. "Gabby, what's wrong?" He asks with concern and terror in his voice. It takes me a moment to realize that he is standing in front of me and everyone else is standing around us .

I point my shaky finger to the window, "he's here!" I shout looking back to empty window.

"Who is?" Matt asks still holding me.

"The guy who attacked me" I said as fresh tears ran down my face. Within a second of my sentence leaving my mouth Casey, Severide, and the rest of the guys ran out the door.

Shay immediately wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. "Shhh, it's going to be okay" she does her best to sooth me, but I can't help by cry harder.

Matt

"Did you guys check over there?" I ask Cruz already knowing the answer.

"We did, whoever it was is gone" Cruz answers looking around.

"Shit!" I yell as I run my hands through my hair. My anger is visible on my face and feels like I could just beat the shit out of someone. How can I protect her? I thought that coming herd would be the safest place, but I should have known that Voight's guys would know that.

"Casey they'll find this asshole" Severide says as he pats my shoulder.

"When?" I ask knowing that I'm shouting at the wrong person. "When is everything going to go back to normal? When is Gabby going to be safe again?" I look around at all the guys knowing that they feel the same, but I can't help it.

I walk back inside the fire house to find Gabby. I need to see with my own eyes that she is okay, but when I walk into the break room she is no longer there with Shay. My heart beat quickens with panic and pace increases as I walk down the hall and into the sleeping area.

"Gabby" I call out when I jog through the archway.

"We're in here" Shay calls out from my office. I continue to jog over my heart still racing, but once Gabby comes into view my panic begins to dissolve but my anger is still intact. She is lying on my bed with tears streaks running down her face.

I immediately go straight to her and take a seat by the foot of the bed.

I can feel Shay's eye on me as I reach out and move a piece of Gabby's hair out of her eyes.

"I'm going to go" she says as she moves towards the door.

"Shay" Gabby calls out. Shay turns around.

"Thank you."

"No problem" she replies and leaves the two of us alone.

"I'm sorry Gabby. I thought coming here was the safest place for you. I should…" Gabby quickly cut me off.

"Matt just stop blaming yourself for all of this. These guys are going to find me wherever I go. I'm just glad that I was here instead of at your place with your mom."

I nod my head as I listen to her talk, but it still doesn't help these feelings I have.

"Tell me something good" I hear her say.

"What?" I ask not sure of what she is asking.

"Tell me something good, something that I can take my mind off of all this."

I take a deep breath and try to think of something good, but the only thing good that comes to my mind is Gabby.

"Come on!" she says growing impatient.

I smile at her, "Alright, I have some good news" I say as I look over at her. May be now is the time to tell her about how I feel. "I have been thinking a lot about my life and it has been crazy in the last few months but there has always been one person that has had my back and…"

"Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3 house fire on the south block of Haslett and Dover" PA system announced.

As the announcement sounded, I look over at Gabby knowing that it meant that she would be left here.

"Matt, I'll be okay" She says trying to reassure me. I know there is no time to argue with her. "Don't worry there are other guys in the house, I'll be fine. I'm going to stay in here and get some sleep."

"Fine" I say as I move toward the door. "But lock this door when I leave" I say as I walk out. I rush out of the sleeping area, but before I walk out the door I turn around to see Gabby locking the door.

Gabby

As I watched Matt leave my heart rate quickens. There was no way I was going to let him know that I was a little shaken. I locked the door and turned off the lights, I was going to try and get some sleep. But every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing those piercing eyes burning into mine.


End file.
